Bonding Relationships
by edwards13ducks
Summary: MAJOR OVER HAUL ON THIS STORY! 12-16-11 WILL HAVE DONE AND UPDATED SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**no i do not own the inuyasha characters! i wish i did though! oh he's soooo cute!. but i do own the plot and who ever doesn't belong to the anime itself. please r/r! hope you like it!  
**

**chapter 1. The first day**

It was six in the morning when Inuyasha heard a noise in the kitchen followed by a muffled curse. His mother was cooking breakfast, omelets with all the works, pancakes rapped around sausages and maple syrup, with toast and a tall glass of milk.

Yash got out of bed, got dressed, washed his face then headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey mom you're up early."

"Well I thought it would be nice if we had breakfast together." Inuyasha looked at his mother and smiled. "Yeah we haven't for a while, huh? Guess my going to school and then working right after doesn't really mesh with you having to work in the evening. It seems that everything stops us from spending time with each other." A moment of silence fell between the two. "Well we should make some time to spend together, at least a day, just the two of us. So, what do you think, mom?"

Yash's mother looked at him then smiled a pearl white smile, and shook her head yes as hard as she could until she almost gave herself whiplash. She stopped and they both had a laugh.

After breakfast Yash was all ready for school. The loneliest place in the world for him.

Inuyasha is fifteen and has a part time job that he goes to every other day except Sundays. He also gets strait A's in every single class. This kid would be the best student and employee anyone could ever ask for, except for the fact that every where he went he was getting into a fight.

Now, Inuyasha and his mother live in a two bedroom apartment, they had moved their after she lost her job at a well known law firm. And the school that Yash's attends is right across the street not even a five minute walk.

For Yash it's only been the second week of school and he and his councilor were already on a first name basis. Yash had just recently transferred to this school from a place where everyday was a big boxing match. Not only was Inuyasha a very intelligent boy he was also very handsome.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yes mother dearest?" Yash said to his mother with a tone laced in sarcasm.

"Do you think you can not get into any trouble today?"

"You know I won't mom, tell you what I won't get into a single fight all year." He gave his mother the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Yeah right." she said rolling her eyes.

"I won't I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Yash's mother looked at him no longer with the happiness she had just moments before but with sad and tired eyes. She smiled. "Ok Inuyasha, you'd better be off to school or you're going to be late."

"Not likely since it only takes me five minutes to get there."

"Well either way you need to get going and I need to get ready for my hair appointment so chop, chop get going I'll see you later, okay? Bye sweetie."

"Later mom."

Yash was heading to school, the most secluded place on earth since he didn't have any friends. _"Who the hell needs friends anyway?" _he thought to himself.

It was a quarter to eight when he arrived at school.

"Ok class, today we're going to have a little experiment with some chemicals. I will pair you up with a partner then you will get started. Now, hmm… everyone will be partnered up with the person sitting next to you." Inuyasha looked next to him and low and behold he was alone. He raised his hand "Mrs. Castro I don't seem to have a partner."

In surprise that someone was actually alone she made a suggestion. "Inuyasha, how about you work alone and if you need anything I'll be right here to help you, ok."

"Oh, yeah, sure Mrs. Castro." A little disappointed Yash set up at a work station and even before his teacher started to explain what to do he started his experiment.

Everyone worked for half an hour with out any problems until something happened.

A huge explosion sounded off. It sounded, and smelled, as if a car was on fire and just exploded in the hallway.

Every one turned to the far counter, a girl turned to face the class who, from the looks of it, turned herself blue though it looked purple from her blushing of embarrassment.

"Ooops, sorry I didn't mean to it just happened."

With all the chemicals Inuyasha could hardly make out the girls face. He thought for a moment _"I wonder what she looks like. She's probably really ugly. Ahh, I need to get back to my work." _Which he did.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic…" home room was now commencing.

Yash looked at the clock, ten more minutes to go. _"Ugh… why does this class have to be the longest part of my day?" _He then put his head down on the desk and slept for the short time he had left.

"Hey!" Yash had left class when the bell sounded then someone shouted behind him. "Hey! Inuyasha, hold up!"

He turned around to look at someone running after him. "Oh man that was tiring. Hey I'm Miroku."

Inuyasha looked just dumb founded. He just stared for a few moments until he realized that he was being spoken to.

"Yeah, hey, I would introduce myself but you seem to know my name already."

"Oh, yeah, because we have several classes together."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well, we have bio. P.E. and we have history."

"Snaps, we do? Awesome, I guess."

"Yeah, well we'd better get to class, tardy lock out this period. Ill see you third, later man."

"Yeah, later."

Sleep, that's all he wanted to do, is sleep.

"I wonder what happened to that girl in chemistry. Did she get into trouble? I hope she did."

That was the last thing on his mind before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mrs. Pearson?" A girl one row from where Yash was sitting shouted. "Yes? Ms. Higurashi?"

"Well I was just wondering if this was a free day today"

"No, it isn't, can't you see that Ms. Higurashi."

"Well I just thought that, since this guy over here seems to be sleeping through your wonderful lecture of Edgar Allen Poe."

The teacher looked dead at Inuyasha who was still asleep.

"Mr. Odin! Do you think that this is nap time in a kindergarten class? I think not and unless you can tell me exactly the last thing I said you're going strait to the principle!" After the teacher shrilly yelled Yash woke up, along with the all other people sleeping in the class.

He looked directly at the teacher and said "You said that Edgar Allen Poe published his poem The Raven in 1845."

As he said this he looked at the teacher as if she was a mad woman trying to plead sanity in the court of law after saying she only chased Excedrin with vodka because she had a headache. Looking satisfied with his answer she began her lecture once more. After the teacher's attention was averted he looked around to see who was the one that ratted him out was.

He found her; she was smiling at him, that's how he knew it was her. He gave her the meanest glare he could muster, one that usually causes men twice his size run to their mommies, and all that happened was her smile growing even larger. At that moment he saw the future of what was to come, she was going to make his life a living hell.

_Finally a period that doesn't require the use of a brain… he groaned to himself. P.E. Inuyasha's favorite class, all he had to do was make sure he was dressed and that was it, everything else was all blah. _

"Ok every body time to get into teams of eight."

At that, all Inuyasha could do was just stare at the gym teacher in a stupor. He just stood there in utter shock.

"Hey Inuyasha, we need one more. So come on."

Visibly relaxing Yash sighed a "sure" and headed toward Miroku's team.

"Hey man, dude you look awful. What the hell happened to you? don't tell me you're having an affair with one of your teachers?"

Rolling his eyes Yash gave his new found friend the finger before answering his little joke.

"Oh yeah. I did it with my history teacher."

He turned to look at Miroku and burst into laughter. Miroku was staring opened mouthed and bug eyed at Inuyasha.

"Jeez man can't you take a joke? Sorry Mrs. Sioa is hot but not that hot besides she's pregnant and that would just be plain wrong."

"That's good, you gave me a little scare there man that would not have been cool at all."

"Dude, are you always this gullible? I didn't sleep with our history teacher, I fell asleep in English and some chick decided to be a wise ass and snitch on me. Damn and here I thought we were out of preschool."

By this time the volleyball game had started and so far the score was two to zip because certain pair of boys were lollygagging about. It took the ball flying past Inuyasha's head flipping his hair into an odd do, or should we say don't? In order for them to get into the whole making the ball go over the net idea.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing for lunch?" without a sideways glance Miroku popped up the ball just high enough for Inuyasha to spike it next to a small group of chattering girls. They screamed, which made Yash smile.

"Well actually I was thinking about doing homework. Why, may I ask? Please don't tell me that I made friends with a homo who has the hots for me."

"Ok just because you fantasize about guys as hot as I am doesn't mean your dream is going to come true. So please perish the thought. And for your information I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends since you obviously don't have anything better to do."

"Yes that would be a very valid point, but what makes you think I want to 'hang out' with you in the first place?"

"Well other than the fact there are a lot of cuties where I am at lunch…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Yash cut him off with his answer.

"Ok, ok since you insist on it ill go. But if I don't happen to like my surrounding 'environment' then someone is going to get their head dunked in a toilet full of crap and piss. Ok?" he looked at the boy cocking an eyebrow in a provocative manner.

"Okay. Then make sure to meat up with me outside the locker room so you don't get lost."

"Right then I'll see you after we dress then."

"But we're not going to get dressed for a while."

"Yes we are just watch. Five four three two one." and right on cue the bell sounded for third period to be over.

"Wow if I didn't know better I would think you were psychic or something like that."

"And that right there shows me exactly how gullible you are. Miroku it's called a watch you should invest in one some time."

"Ha ha ha, very funny I'll have you know that I have several watches thank you. And I am so not gullible, just you wait I'll show you."

The boys were leaving and as they were heading towards the door somebody playing with one of the balls kicked it and sent it speeding towards Miroku's head. And as cause and effect would have it, causing one object to fly at fifty miles an hour having it make contact with another, hallow, object would have the effect of that other object jolting forward in a very comedic way.

"Ha ha ha ha! Wow, I never would have thought that your neck could move that way with out breaking…!"

"Yeah ha ha very freaking funny. Just wait I'm telling you watch your back cause I'm going to get you when you least expect it."

**ahh! what do you think? my first one soooo be nice but not too nice ok? ahha i'm soo excited please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay no inuyasha doesnt belong to me.. :'(**

**chapter 2. what the? **

"Dude! You really need to hurry the hell up!" Miroku was speed walking to the lunch line.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Damn, can't you go any faster?" Frankly Miroku seemed to be running instead of walking. And in that bout of sarcasm Miroku took it as a go ahead to go faster than he already was, causing Inuyasha to hurry and keep up else he be left behind.

"If you don't hurry the hell up we're going to be late for lunch. And I would like to eat before next period thank you. So run your fat ass up to the front of the line!"

Shocking the crap out of Inuyasha by the way Miroku spoke to him he hurried up. Though he did have a few words to say to his companion after they got to where they needed to be.

"Awe damn it all to hell, and those stinky lunch ladies who save the good food for themselves and their little minions in the cafeteria. Did you know that everyone that works in there gets first dibs on the pizza? Leaving less fortunate persons such as myself to deal with the burnt crap."

"Well no I didn't know that. And now I do and I have no reason as to why I do. So weren't you going to get something to eat?"

"Oh yeah huh. Hold on I'll be right back." Miroku ran off to go hand his money to one of his friends who just so happened to be in the front of the line.

After a while Miroku didn't come back, now Inuyasha was starting to feel a little awkward standing around like a bloody idiot. As soon as he was ready to turn and just leave he saw a hand wave to him. Noticing that it was Miroku's slowly but surely he went towards him. One foot at a time, _left right left right yep that's how you walk._

"Hey Yash these are my friends. You guys this is Inuyasha." All at once Miroku's little friends said hello though their greetings seemed to be said in a mannequin sort of way.

"Um well yeah hey." that was all he could manage before something or should we say someone surprised him from behind.

"Cousin! Cousin! Hey cousin question for you."

"No. I don't have any money today so you're going to have to pay for your lunch some other way."

"But Miroku you know I don't get paid until this Friday and I'm really looking forward to some chocolate milk, which I just happen to need a dollar twenty five for so what do you say? Please?"

"Sorry Gome it's just that I just spent the last of my allowance on pizza. Sorry but you got here just a little too late."

"Oh pooh. Well I guess I can go without. Oh hello everyone!" And as if on cue, the whole group of people joined in to say hello to the new face. This fact just amazed Inuyasha to no end. Never in his life had anyone attracted so much attention.

"Well I guess I'll go then." Then just as this girl turned to leave she noticed that Inuyasha was standing right next to her cousin. "Wow cousin, I didn't know that you had a boyfriend. Wow he's kind of cute, you know where I can get one just, well strait?"

"Ha ha very funny. For your information, this is my newfound friend Inuyasha. Now baby cousin be off, the adults need to handle things without you being a nuisance."

"Ok well when you see an adult tell me other wise, I'm going to stay right here." Smiling brightly at Miroku she turned to Inuyasha. "Hey I'M Kagome, you are?" She put her hand out to shake.

All he could do was look at her suspiciously while never taking it into consideration that her hand was still out. After a minute of staring he noticed something very familiar about the girl._ Wait a minute she's that…_

"You're the little bitch that tried to get me detention in second period!"

"Oh really she's also the one who blew up the chem. Lab." Miroku just had to put in his two cents.

"Holy fuck! Your right! And here I thought she was just some chick with nothing better to do than say something to the teacher when I'm having the best sleep I've ever gotten in that period, but no she's related to you!"

"Sorry my uncle found her in a dumpster, he felt bad so he kept her. Poor guy didn't know she would be so much trouble."

"Well if you'll excuse me. But I do believe English class is to learn how to write, read, and use proper English, America's native language, you douche."

"Actually, America's language derives from many different languages." at the look on Kagome's face Inuyasha smiled, she looked like a little kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well not really the native language, I guess… ah well you know what I mean you maroon!"

All Inuyasha could do was glare at the tiny girl in front of him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hey do you happen to have a dollar?"

Throne off by the sudden change of subject he stuttered to say something to her.

"I uh yeah, I have some money in my locker. I'll be right back." When Yash was about to leave a petite hand prevented him from moving. He stared down at the small appendage in pure horror thinking to his self _how can this small hand keep me from moving from where I stand?_

"I'm going with you. I need to make sure you come back."

All Yash did was stare at her. His face was blank as if he weren't even there.

"What's wrong? I thought we were going to your locker to get the money." Kagome was getting worried because Inuyasha seemed to have gone into shock.

"Nothing, come on." Yash stomped off in a hurry, Kagome yelled after him.

"Geese you don't have to get your ass floss in a twist!" With that last statement Kagome was starting too really like Inuyasha for the fact that he was so easy to get flustered. _I think this is going to be fun. _

"So, Yash, where is your locker anyway?"

"It's in the arts hall. Why do you plan on stocking me for the rest of my time in this school?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. But I do know a girl that might want to be your own personal groupie."

"Great, now all I need is a drummer, a bassist, and a vocalist, add the drugs, sex, and booze, hey my very on rock band."

"Hmm well I don't see you as being the man whore type but if you're interested I can help you out with the drums, bass, vocals, and I'll through in a DJ."

"Hmm well if that's the case than you may not have to pay me back for the dollar."

"You were going to make me pay you back?" Kagome thought about the way he was talking. _Looks like someone's shy until they get to know you._

"Yeah what did you think? That I was going to give you a free handout? Ha you really are funny you know that?" Yash was at his locker now opening it so he can retrieve the money but while pulling it out he dropped something.

"Hey what's this?" Kagome picked up the enormous black book with red letters, the initials I and O on the cover in old English writing.

"Huh? Oh that it's nothing so, yeah here's your dollar and if you would please hand me my book I would be happy to walk you back to where you need to go." Inuyasha was hastily trying to snatch the book away from Kagome before she could look inside. Though every time he tried she took it away. Inuyasha was starting to get very worried because she wouldn't let him have his book that held very embarrassing things that he did not want any one to see especially her.

"Please give it back I am only going to tell you once more before I give in and take it by force."

"Really Mr. Big shot please do, take it by force if you can." As soon as she said this he grabbed her arm, but she was quite slippery and she broke free turning every time that he reached for it, then she did it. _Oh wow, these are…_"Good"

"What did you say? What's good oh no you didn't did you? You opened it? Damn it."

"What are you freaking out about? Geese you need to chill, and by the way it was a compliment, I like them they're good you should enter something in the art fare in the middle of the year."

"Hell no! Ok thank you very much miss know it all but I would like to keep my drawings to myself. That is why I didn't want you to see them because someone always has something to say and they won't stop until I do something about it or I just totally blow up on them and cause myself to just end up like some jerk to everyone because I didn't want someone to look at what I drew."

"Hey! You won't be considered a jerk if you don't want to share with anyone. So, just, calm down. I will say this they are very good. And maybe one day I might be able to adorn one in my room in a frame?"

"No." and with that he put the book away and left. They both walked out of the hall not saying a single word. And after a few moments of complete silence Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"AHH! I can't take it any more!"

Surprised and ready to hit anything that moved he stared wide-eyed at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well I don't like long silences so talk do something yell at me I do not care just say something please?"

"I should walk you back to your cousin before he thinks I kidnapped you."

"Ha! That would be the day he probably thinks that I kidnapped you!"

With the ice completely melted they both decided to head over to Miroku and his friends. Along the way the chatted not really about anything just random stuff about how many people went to the school, they both agreed that it was way over crowded. Soon enough they had walked around the school grounds twice over and it was time for class.

"The bell? What the hell? Where is your cousin?"

"We passed him up a while ago. I told him that we were going to walk around."

"When did you do that? Holy crap, ok well, what ever. Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Spanish. Yash?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if, you and I could hang out at lunch tomorrow too. I know you're probably really bored with my cousin so yeah."

"Yeah sure I can do that just let me say hi to your cousin."

"Really? Ok, well um are you going to class? We need to hurry if we don't want to be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have Spanish too."

"Hmm. Ok so let's go. Come on!" They both had to run to class in order to get to class on time.

"Bien venidos clase. Horita vamos a leer pagina trenta al quarente dispues vas a hacer los ejercicios uno al vente. So hop to it." After the announcement the teacher went to sit at her desk doing something that only god knows what it was.

"What the hell did she just say?" someone sitting next to Kagome and Inuyasha whined.

Kagome answered his question "She said to read pages thirty through forty and after to do exercises one through twenty." and with that the boy made a face turned and went to sleep.

"Kids these days, so lazy, and this is what we're looking forward to being the next doctors and presidents of our country. Damn, this world is going to go to hell soon."

"Wow Yash you're so cynical, I think I like it. Well lets get started; um can I share your book? I forgot my book at home."

"Yeah sure what ever."

After a while Inuyasha fell asleep listening to Kagome's voice. His last thought was _damn she has a really beautiful voice. _

BAM! Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a book slamming on a desk next to his head.

"Good morning sunshine! Time to go to fifth period so I suggest you get your sleepy bum up." By that time he was up with his pack on ready to go. Soon they were walking and stopped.

"Well this is where we part ways." Kagome said just a little too calmly.

"'Till the hour of our meeting, we shall part just to be welcomed by a new greeting." Surprised by his answer she didn't say a word. All Inuyasha did was smile and walk away. It was only then that she realized that she seemed sad, and that was his way of teasing her. They still had sixth period together.

"Ah! What a derk!" After her little outburst she went to p. e.

Once there she met up with her friend Sango. Sango was a very beautiful girl, she was tall slender with hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"Hey! Gome! Hurry we're picking teams this week!" With her friend hurrying her she changed and went to class.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing really why is it that obvious?"

"Just a lot. So tell me we have two hours together before we have to go home so, spill it." Sango stared and her long time friend and tried to use her mind to will whatever was on Kagome's mind to come pouring out of her mouth.

"Well I made a new friend. His name is Inuysha and he's, oh I don't know."

"He's hot. Got it. Ok and what else? Hmm? Come on spill it woman!"

Kagome proceeded to tell about her lunch time with Inuyasha "Yeah all period, and that isn't even the half of it, dude he is so cute he has gold eyes with a hint of red speckles. And yes I pay that much attention. He's like six foot and his hair is awesome, it's long maybe mid back and its silver with black and red tips. He's a total punk too man you have to see him. He's in our next period."

"Great! So do you think Alex is going to approve?"

"Of course! He's just Alex's type!" soon gym ended and both of the girls went to class.

"Miroku! Hey, did you know your cousin already has a boyfriend? And it's only the second week of school!" Both Sango and Miroku had fun at poor Kagome's expense, that is until Inuyasha came and made it an inside joke for the two goofballs Kagome calls friends.

"Sango that's him! Ah! He's just,"

"Nice, very nice. Sweetie you're drooling." Miroku and Sango both laughed leaving poor Miroku out of the circle.

All four kids went into the class and picked their seats. Of course they all sat together, and Sango being the lovely person that she is said,

"Ok this group is officially named the crew!" And all at once "the crew" groaned in aggravation.

But soon that class ended too and everyone had to go home. They all said their good-byes and left.

Sango walked with Kagome and Miroku had to catch a bus, but they all agreed to meet at the same place for lunch the following day.

The only thing that Inuyasha could think about for the rest of the day was a petite, dark haired, grey eyed, and great figured girl named Kagome. _Wow I can't believe that I actually made friends, let alone one that is so perfect a girl. Too bad, she probably has a boyfriend._ With that Inuyasha's day ended, the first of many days and the greatest three years of his life.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! no inuyasha and his friends don't belong to me :runs and hides in corner:one day though... one day. MUAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**Chapter 3 Alex**

"Inuyasha sweetie!" Came the voice of his mother from the kitchen.

Inuyasha woke with great ease, well faster than what it usually takes for him to wake up. "Coming mom! Just give me a sec!" he jumped out of bed and did his normal morning routines.

"Okay, just hurry you still need to eat breakfast!"

Yash's eyes got wide. _She's cooking? Ah! I need to get out of here! _"Mom? Actually I need to get to school, ha, you see I'm already late to meet my friends!"

"But you didn't eat breakfast yesterday! You left to quickly! Wait you have friends? When were you going to tell me this?" She didn't get to hear his response because at that very moment the eggs she was cooking burst into flames. "Ah!"

"Mom are you okay? Ah! What the!" in a flash Inuyasha put out the fire his mom so happily started. "You should really pay more attention to what your doing mom. Now what would have happened if you didn't have me around?" Inuyasha smiled at his mom.

"Well maybe I'll get you some frozen waffles or something so you can eat in the morning. Since I don't seem to be a gourmet chef"

"It's okay, just leave all of the cooking to me and since I don't have to work today I'll cook dinner for you tonight. Well yeah I have to go mom see you later" Inuyasha went up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

At his locker he found that someone was already there.

"What are you doing here?" Yash asked the tiny girl in front of him.

"Well I wanted to say hi so, yeah. Well hurry and get your crap so we can meet everyone."

"Where is everyone at?" He looked at Kagome really carefully trying to figure out what the hell she was doing at his locker.

"Well, everyone is in front of the science hall. Okay, look let me cut to the chase. My cousin and Sango have liked each other since forever and well I think it's time for some one to take the initiative and push them together just the tiniest bit. And I was wondering if you could help me kind of, sort of maybe, yeah?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then decided "Okay but if we get caught I don't know who or what the hell you were thinking okay? I want to be totally anonymous about this whole thing and if you utter my name to any of them as being your accomplice I will, I will, I don't know what I'm going to do to you but you won't like it." And with that, he closed his locker and they were off to meet up with the two lovebirds.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku. How are you two this very odd morning?" Yash smiled and not just any smile one of those awkward smiles that make people want to run away when they see it.

"Um we're okay Yash how about you is there any thing on your mind?" With one of those suspicious glares from Miroku he laughed and scratched his head.

"Ha, ha well um no nothing hey was that the bell? Wow that time already? Jeez time flies well see you all later!"

"Inuyasha, aren't you forgetting anything?" Kagome and Miroku looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, no, why?" he looked at them expectantly.

"Yeah, sweetie, you Miroku and I have he same first period." Kagome started to smile, and walk away from where she left Inuyasha standing in the middle of the way.

"Oh yeah huh? Wow. I forgot. Wait where are you guys going? Wait for me!" With that they all went to there class. First period, second, and third went by very fast so soon it was lunch.

"Miroku? Your cousin sort of asked me to hang out with her during lunch and she told me to ask you to join us." Cringing at the fact that Miroku might know something was up. He was relieved to hear his answer.

"Yeah sure. Just let me get some food and we'll go find her. Did she tell you where to meet her or did she decide to let us suffer?"

"No she told me. Hey were you just looking at that chicks butt?" Noticing where Miroku's attention was averted. "Wow that's nice. Whoa, you're the perverted type. Ha, nice." And with that notion they were off to get food and find the females of there, um, attention?

"Hey baby cousin, how are you and your lovely friend doing?" With a seductive smile Miroku gave Sango a 'hug' and then in less time then you could say 'monkey pooh' he was on the ground.

"Fucking pervert. What the hell do you think you're doing! Ah! I should tear off you balls and feed them to you right now shouldn't I?" With that Sango chucked a history book at Miroku's head only missing by an inch or so.

"Wow, Sango you should really try out for the softball team this year. And Miroku you know better than that, you're not supposed to grope girls unless you're going out with them. Only then can you get those privileges." Every one looked at Kagome as if she had just grown a second head. "What? What did I do?"

"Kagome you have five seconds to run before I chuck a book at your head." With that threat Kagome was off in the opposite direction from where the rest of the group was.

"Hey, Roku, your cousin is pretty funny. Oh, how's you face by the way? And I loved that swan dive on your ass! Ha! Wow, what's that look for? Hey I didn't do anything that was all your fault."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you don't have to laugh about my misfortune. Hmm? So what is it with you and my cousin? Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do have to laugh at you for being such a perverted person, and I like your cousin as a friend she's funny." Inuyasha helped Miroku up and they turned around as Kagome and Sango went by screaming like bats out of hell.

"If you're going to do anything you'll have to get through Inuyasha first. Sango, what's that look for you wouldn't hurt this poor innocent person just to get back at me would you?" and with that Sango pulled Inuyasha by his bangs towards the ground and hopped over him and dived at Kagome. Fortunately for her she was able to turn just in time for Sango to fly right past.

"Okay, no more I'll stop promise just help me up Kagome." Both Inuyasha and Miroku laughed so hard that they had to sit else they fall on their asses.

"Okay, if you monkey's are done, I would like to hug my two bestest friends ever. If not I'll just find someone else to hug." This new voice stopped all the laughter from Yash and Roku.

"Alex!" Both girls leapt at this Alex person and tackled him.

"Ah! Ha, yeah I love you guys too! So can you give me some air and introduce me to your new friend?" The girls laughed and got off of Alex. They turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku put his hand out and shook Alex's hand in familiarity.

"Hey man! How have you been?" Doing this little handshake with him Miroku and Alex laughed starting a conversation until Alex remembered that there was some else that was standing off onto the side.

"Hey there, I'm Alex. You are?" Reaching out to shake his hand, Inuyasha, looking very somber grabbed who looked to be Kagome's boy friend and shook his hand.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"So, how do you know Kagome? And do you have any brothers about our age sixteen to about eighteen? You know that wouldn't mind meeting me?" Alex gave Yash a huge smile at that last part.

"Um, I know Kagome from I guess her cousin and I do have a brother but um, he's like 25 and he doesn't like meeting any one. Why would you ask me that?" Yash was totally confused.

"Ha, sweetie, you can't scare people like that. Yash Alex is gay, and very open about it. But hey take it as a compliment, you don't look like a chick and you are very handsome."

"You mean you two aren't going out? Bu I thought… whoa I'm so confused."

"Ha you silly goose! No we're not going out first he isn't strait and I'm not a guy ha. And since you were wondering I don't have a boyfriend. How bout you do you have a girlfriend?" with a smile every one had all attention on Inuyasha.

"Well actually I…" he would have finished but someone rather un-welcomed decided to veer their ugly head.

**sorry it was soooo short just school and crap ugh... but you can count on a new chap. every week just sorry in advance for them being short if they are... oh and special thanks to Mother of Miroku's child and MusaandKagomeRox101 you guys rock you commented me hahahhaahaha yay i feel loved! whoot whoot! lol well see you guys next chappy! and comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**no i don't own inuyasha or any one he knows... sighs.**

**chapter 4. it's a date **

"Yes he does have a girlfriend, me." The voice these words belonged to were none other than the school's ho, Kikyo.

"Um, excuse me but he has his own mind and mouth to speak with, okay? Besides don't you have surgery or something to do with you're damned nose? You should really get that fixed, looking like a parrot really isn't you."

"Why you fucking whore. Just because you're jealous of my sexy looks, doesn't mean that you can deprive this poor boy the opportunity to have a good time."

"Actually, sweetie, I wouldn't be depriving him of anything except whatever S.T.D. that you might have and I'm pretty sure he'll thank me for that one." Every one stopped and just stood there for a minute, then Inuyasha decided it was time to say something.

"Kagome? What are you doing this weekend?" With that one sentence everyone noticed Inuyasha, as if for the first time.

"Oh, um, I'm not doing anything really why?"

"Do you want to come over my place for dinner? Oh and by the way no I don't have a girl friend." Alex started laughing like a mad man at what Inuyasha said. Like it was a big joke.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kikyo asked, just the tiniest bit miffed.

"Ha, at you! It seems that our friend here has very good taste in girls. Congratulations Inuyasha, Kagome happens to be a very nice girl." Both teens just blushed.

"What the hell you fucking fagot! Why don't you go blow some guy! You piece of shit! No wonder every one hates you, you like the cock but chase after pussy. Really you are a very confused little boy, you should really fix that. Oh and get that problem fixed with your parents, I know a good therapist if you need one." Laughing with her "followers" Kikyo was having a jolly good time at Alex's expense. This angered Kagome to no end so she decided to say something about it.

"Listen you ignorant twenty-five cent whore blowing guys is your job, so your nasty self needs to get back to work before your pimp finds out you left your corner and comes to beet your plastic ass." Kikyo started to turn red at Kagome's words.

"What the fuck did you just say? Sorry but you have to have money in the bank in order to talk to me." No longer laughing this time she crossed her arms like that was that. Oh was she wrong.

"From what I hear all you need is a car, you pussy eating, cock sucking, ass licking, plastic hermaphrodite, now I suggest you leave before I take one of my safety pins and pop you fake ass tits."

With that Kikyo made an about face, and with a grunt she left with five other girls behind her.

"Yeah go suck on a big ass floppy donkey dick you know you like it!" Kagome yelled after Kikyo laughing the whole time, now that she was in a better mood about how she just got to both insult and threaten her most hated enemy.

"So, Inuyasha, what are we going to have for dinner?" she smiled a smile that warmed his heart to no end.

"Well, you see my fair lady, I happen to be an extraordinary chef and I can create any thing your kind heart so happens to desire."

"Is that so? Well then it's a date. I'll be at your house Saturday night, at about six-ish?" with that the bell rang and everyone split the seen heading off to there designated classes.

The day ended with out any further incidences. Except one minor factor, Inuyasha was freaking out about having a girl come over for dinner. _What the hell was I thinking! Holy crap! I can't do this!_ His nervous break down was interrupted by a phone call. RING RIGN!

He picked up the phone. "Hello?" and he was surprised by the voice on the other end.

"Hey Inuyasha! I need directions to your place. Or do you not want me to go over your place for dinner?" Kagome giggled loudly in the earpiece. But she could only hear silence on the other line. "Inuyasha? Are you there? Hello? Dude, that's not cool answer or I'm hanging up."

"Uh, well yeah. Hi?" mentally slapping himself for being such the intellectual, he heard another giggle from Kagome and his mother right behind him. "Kags, can you hold on for a sec? Thanks." Before she could answer any protest or anything of the sort, Inuyasha got off of the phone. In place of Inuyasha's voice, a women's voice was heard instead.

"Hello?" this shocked Kagome to no end. Who was this and why is she on the phone when Inuyasha was supposed to be?

"Uh, yes hello"

"Hi there, I'm Inuyasha's mother, Iris. He told me that you need directions to our house. Do you want to get dropped off over here or would you like to us to pick you up?" Kagome was shocked, never in her life had she heard so sweet and charming a women as the one she was speaking with at this moment.

"Well I think it would be best if I were to be dropped off by my mother she would like to meet you and to know the location to where I am in case of an emergency."

"Well in that case I'll tell you how to get here. It's simple really go to the school, we're right across the street from the finishing school, Stony point, the Mountain Springs Apartments. See simple. Well it was nice talking to you I really need to go but tell your mother that can't wait to meet her. Okay here's Yasha. Bye!" she turned to Inuyasha, who at the moment was covering his face in pure humiliation at the way, his mother just spoke to the girl that was coming over for dinner. "Sweetie she is so adorable. Here is the phone I need to go shopping now so be ready to help me when I get back." With that Inuyasha's mother was out the door in a flash.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello?" even more silence. "Hello? Kagome are you there?"

"Ha, ha , ha! What... wow... your mom is so, so..… ADORABLE!" after that all Inuyasha could hear was uncontrollable laughter. He was starting to get annoyed. "Okay I'm done. Well I have the directions down pact. Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What? Hmm. Are you going to make more fun of my poor defenseless mother huh? What did she ever do to you?" annoyed but sarcastic at the same time he answered her.

"Ha no I like your mom I can't wait to meet her. But yeah I have to go my mom is telling me to get off of the phone. But yeah I wanted to ask you if I could go over before dinner so we can hang out a little." She held her breath while she waited for his answer.

"Why you would want to do that I don't know but yeah sure come on over. What time are you coming over then?"

"How about twelve? My mom is leaving for my aunts early tomorrow and she won't have time to take me later on… and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Ha, yeah you are but it's okay. But be warned, I have to baby sit tomorrow morning until about five so be ready."

"Sounds great. I love kids! Well sorry to rush this but I have to go now I'll call you before I go. Talk to you later! Bye!" with that she hung up before Inuyasha had a chance to answer.

"That was weird." Yash put the phone on the hook and retreated to his room until his mother called for him to help put away groceries.

Kagome on the other hand was sitting down in her room listening to her parents argue again about who was going to take custody of her when her father moved. At the moment her mother was sobbing uncontrollably while her father was yelling at the top of his lungs at how Mrs. Higurashi was an idiot and such other names I shall not mention.

"Fuck I can't take this any more. Just hurry up and be tomorrow already so I don't have to put up with this crap." Her father burst out of the front door with a huff leaving a distraught Mrs. Higurashi to be left alone. With the sound of her mother crying she went to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with horror that night. Not a dry eye in the house. She dreamed of horrible things that her parents would do to each other and then an off full image of each of her parents have half of her body. She woke with a fright and decided that sleep wasn't going to come so she went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

"Hey darling, are you alright?" her mother asked

"Yeah how about you? You and dad got really into it this time."

"Everything is alright. Kagome I want to talk to you about something." Kagome shook her head showing her mother that she was ready to talk. "Well you are fifteen now and well you are now old enough to decide who you would rather live with when your father moves to Texas." Kagome shook her head.

"I know mom and I've already figured out who I would like to stay with. So mamma, where are we going to stay after we sell the house?" they spoke for a while longer than finally decided it was time to go to sleep. For the first time in years Kagome and her mother went to sleep in the same room like they did when she was younger and she had really bad nightmares.

The next day was tough her mom and dad argued again that morning. So Kagome and her mother left the house I a fury scared that her father was going to do something that wouldn't be very pleasant to either of them, plus Kagome didn't want to see her dad get carted off by police again.

"Okay Kagome lets go meet your friend and I'll leave so you two can have some fun."

"Hi there! I'm Iris Odin." Inuyasha's mother put her hand out to shake both Higurashi's hands.

"I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh, well you're a polite young man. Hi there I'm Sekura Higurashi, and this is Kagome." Feeling the awkward moment both Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled as the two older women got acquainted with each other.

"Okay I'm going now darling, call me if you need anything I'll be here to pick you up later." The Higurashi's hugged and kissed then there was one. Kagome sat on the couch a tad nervous about the events that were to come then she saw a small head pop out of the hallway. Soon enough the two strangers were introduced by Inuyasha who had to drag the little hid bye its fit into plane view.

"Kagome this is my nephew Shipou. Munchkin this is Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha face faulted.

**yay finally! few! ok maybe i'm not good enough to get a chap. every week. i'll keep trying though! R/R please! later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**yes yes i know... i don't own inuyasha's sexy ass nor do i own his bro's hott ass.. or any one's hot ass for that matter...**

**on with the show! **

**Chapter five, a glimpse inside Kagome's tattered heart.**

"Well, squirt, no she isn't so why don't you run along and go help nana with the clothes in the laundry mat. You know where it is, by the play ground?" With that Shippo left the apartment towards the laundry mat where his grandmother was pointedly located.

"Oh, he's so cute! Who are his parents?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was rattling stuff in the kitchen.

"Well he's my older brother's child, but he isn't related to the family directly what so ever, you see, Shippo is adopted." He turned to Kagome with a toothy smile, "So, what do you want for dinner? Spaghetti, or, angel hair pasta with muscles and shrimp in a white sauce?"

Kagome hesitated for a minute still confused about the sudden change in subject but quickly recovered with an answer for Yash. "I'll take the angel hair pasta."

"Wonderful choice! That's great mom and Shippo love my angel hair pasta, looks like you'll get along in my family just fine." They both grinned at each other as he started to cook. Soon enough he was done and every one was eating at the dinner table. It was quite for a little while until a little boy decided to ask his one hundred and ten questions.

"So, miss Kagome, you and uncle Yashy go to school together right? Oh and do you like my uncle Yashy? I think he likes you he wouldn't stop talking about you all day and that's a first because usually he stays in his room on the computer talking to people online and stuff. Isn't that right uncle Yashy? Do you still talk to that one girl that liked you that you didn't like because she was, what did you say about her, a doorknob?" Inuyasha started to choke on his food when he heard what Shippo said.

"Shippo! Watch what you say! You're to young to say that stuff!" Inuyasha turned to his nephew with food still hanging out of his mouth spitting some a, b, c, noodles out onto the table. (abc gum…already been chewed…) At this point Shippo, Iris, and Kagome were all laughing their bums off, both at Shippo's words, and Inuyasha's antics.

"Ha, well I need to run some errands so Shippo, make sure uncle Yashy behaves while he has his guest over. Inuyasha, please do the dishes and vacuum after every body is done then you can take Shippo to the playground to work off dinner before your brother comes to pick him up." She started to walk out the door but she suddenly stopped and turned to Kagome. "Oh, Kagome dear, can you do me a favor? Make sure the boys get along while I'm out they have a tendency to fight when left without supervision. You know teasing ensues then all hell brakes loose. Thank you dear, I won't take to long half an hour the longest. Bye everyone."

With that she was gone, as was the sanity of the boys. Shippo had a large evil grin growing upon his face when he heard the door close and Inuyasha's face grew in horror when he new for certain his mother was no longer around to save him from the little terror that sat beside him.

Every one finished eating and Inuyasha complied with his mother's demands and took the squirt to the playground that was in his apartment complex. He started chasing Shippo immediately after he opened the door.

"Ha, ha uncle Yashy can't catch me! You see that miss Kagome? Ha, ha, ha!" Shippo was now screaming and running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Ha, your nephew is so cute he reminds me of my little brother." Kagome said this mainly as a thought to herself.

"Really? You have a little brother, what's his name?" Intrigued about getting to know her on a more personal level he stopped everything and sat on a little brick wall where he can watch Shippo play.

"Oh, uh, my brother's name is Sota. He's living with my cousin right now." In a melancholy voice she stopped to look at Shippo play and as she did so her face saddened at the thought of her little brother.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"Oh nothing it's just well, no never mind it's nothing."

"Are you sure, if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand but you know I'm hear if you ever need anything, and I mean anything." With a smile he nudged Kagome in a playful manner making her smile._ There's that smile, man do I love that smile._

"Thank you so much. If you don't mind listening I don't mind sharing my story with you. You might not like to hear about my boring self." She smiled a small sad smile.

"Kagome, for you I would sit and listen to my aunt read Moby Dick in one sitting AND in a monotone voice. But I won't pressure you into anything, so take your time, if you want to tell me now or later it doesn't matter. We have forever to talk." He smiled at her with a dazed look in his eyes; he then turned to Shippo who was playing with one of the other children in the complex.

"You're sweet Inuyasha, so I'll tell you. Jeez, I haven't even told Sango this or even Miroku. So here it goes."

"You see Sota is my little brother. My mother was still pregenant with him when my father died, when I was about six years old. He died in a plane crash on his way back home from visiting his friend in florida. The doctors said he died quickly with hardly any pain when he got to the hospital. He helped a woman and her child get their breathing masks on then plane landed rather harshly and he ruptured just about everything because he was out of his seat. When we heard about this my mother only smiled, while I was crying, she smiled. But I'm not going to talk about that, my dad's "friend" decided to come and help my mother through her rough time but only after a month or so he had convinced my mother to marry him. He hadn't known that my mother was with child at the time and well, lets just say when he found out he resented Sota for being my fathers child. So my mom took my brother to go live with Roku a few months ago. And I haven't seen him since." Kagome didn't want to tell this boy that seemed so sympathetic towards her story all the evil that's been going on. "So, do you have any more questions about my oh-so great life." obviously this was a very sarcastic statement.

All Inuyasha could do was sit there staring strait at Shippo. He turned his golden eyes to Kagome's midnight blue orbs locking in each other's gaze, "yeah, just one. You want to take a ride to go see your brother?"

"I, I don't want to put you out of your way or anything." She blushed the tiniest bit.

"Ha, don't worry about it. So when my mom gets back we'll go. How about it? Miroku doesn't live that far right?" He smiled a bit flashing the whitest teeth that Kagome has ever seen.

"No, he doesn't. Thank you Inuyasha." With a tear forming at the corner of her beautiful eyes she said to this new found friend of hers whom she started to feel for with her shattered hear "thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough you are a wonderful friend and I'm glad that I was able to get to know you." As she finished, he turned to her barely noticing that she wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly.

"Hey calm down it's no big deal okay? Come on lets go see if my mother's inside." He helped her up from her seet with a kind smile that made her cheeks redden slightly, he called to his red haired green eyed nephew and they were off in search of his mother.

"Dear brother it's a delight to see you again. Oh and who is this lovely young lady with you?" Sesshomaru said with a voice void of emotion. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman with deep dark brown eyes full of life smiling at her brother-in-law.

"Hello little brother how is my baby doing? Did he behave?"

Inuyasha gave his brother a quick hello hug as well as the beautiful woman who was a whole head shorter then him, and about two shorter the Sesshomaru. Smiling towards the woman, "He was surprisingly behaved today Rin. Oh, and this is my friend from school Kagome, Kagome this is my older brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin, now that you are all acquainted I have a question to ask my mom." Inuyasha looked to his mom innocently, "mom? Can you take me and Kagome to her cousin's house?" Pleading to his mother to say yes he gave her "the puppy dog eyes"

"Sure sweetie, but I can't so you're just going to have to drive yourself, you have your license any ways so I don't see why you're looking at me like that." At this point her son was bug eyed at the suggestion that she had made. True she had never let him take the car before but she had seen the look in Kagome's eyes when they walked in and figured that something important needed to be taken care of.

"Um, mom are you feeling okay? You've never let me use the car before, so why now?"

"Little brother, don't question good fortune, I suggest you take the offer graciously and walk away. Plus little brother you need to be home by curfew so I strongly implore you leave now. I'll be staying here with mother 'til your return. Will we be seeing miss Kagome upon your return?" Sesshomaru inquired both of the teens. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind miss Odin, can Inuyasha drop me off at home after we visit my cousin?" Kagome asked this lovely lady with her eyes to say yes which she was reworded with a nod of the head.

"Okay then we'll be on our way, I'll be home soon." Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to the people inside the apartment and then headed towards Inuyasha's mother's car.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him tears in her lovely orbs, and smiling

"Yes? What's wrong Kagome?" He asked her concern written on his face when he looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to thank you." With a grin on his part and a small sad smile on hers they entered the car and headed to Miroku's house.

_**tell me what you think okay! lol and thanks to everyone who r/r'd lol well hope to hear from all of you soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends….:runs and sobs uncontrollably in dark corner: okay ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter six Reunited**

The car was filled with silence. It was awkward, and making Inuyasha very, very uncomfortable. Maybe driving to Miroku's all alone with Kagome was a bad idea.

"So, Kagome, what's your little brother like? Is he anything like you?" Inuyasha, in a feigned attempt, desperately tried to make conversation with the silent girl. She didn't make any move to speak for a good two minutes, and then she opened her mouth.

"My brother is the total opposite of me. He's smart, and has everything going for him. His only problem is my mother's husband. He tries to control him, and well I can't stand it. But people do always say that we look remarkably alike, I don't see it but he just might be a smaller and more masculine me."

"Oh really? Than he's going to have a hell of a time with the ladies when he gets to be your age." Inuyasha didn't realize the hidden compliment until he felt eyes boring into the side of his head.

"What was that supposed to mean? Hmm?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she sent him an inquisitive look, as she blushed.

"Well, um, oh look is that Miroku over there?" skillfully he dodged the question, though he did think to himself _why oh why am I like this? Ever since my mom decided to give me the "talk" I've been way to forward with this girl._ After the first day of school Inuyasha came home all smiles and his mother asked him about it. He told her he met a girl and automatically she went into grandchild mode and sat him down for an hour talking to him about the birds and the bees. Needless to say, his mother encouraged him to wait until after high school for kids, and went out to buy him a pack of Trojans. _I really need to get myself under control. Besides she would never…. would she?_

"Roku!" Kagome leapt out of the car and tackled her cousin. They both fell over as he lost his balance. All Inuyasha could see is a big heap of laughing limbs.

"Kagome! What a wonderful surprise! Let's go inside and wait for your brother. He went over to Sango's a while ago to play with Kohoku, I'll give her a call to send him over." As the two cousins started walking inside the house Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was standing by the car looking a little awkward. "Hey Yash! Come on! Or are you going to stand out here all night?"

"Oh, heh, um coming!" Startled out of his musings, Inuyasha ran towards the two and entered the house.

"So, Inuyasha, do tell why you are here with my beloved cousin? And when are we going to hang out? Or do you just have an infatuation with Kagome that would get in the way of our friendly bonding?" Miroku smiled widely at the arising blush coming from both his peers.

"Well, um, I guess we could chill the next time I get a day off of work. And, I'm here because your cousin asked me to so don't get any ideas." _But you won't deny that you do have an infatuation with her, will you? Who said that? Wait are you in my head? What the hell! Get out! Not until you can admit that you have at least a tiny crush on Kagome Higurashi. No I won't. But you do Inuyasha. Ugh, fine, fine! Yes I have a crush on her happy? Now leave me be!_

"Earth to Inuyasha, hey are you okay?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face, which surprised him. He stared at her, and that's all he did until he realized that he had spaced out. "Really now, are you okay if you need to go home I can understand."

"Oh no I just spaced for a bit I'm fine. So can you get out of my personal space now? I would like to be able to breath. Thanks." Inuyasha gave her a smile that clearly said I don't like this.

"Damn you don't have to be so rude, what happened to the nice guy from your apartment?" She backed up and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't even look at Yash so she couldn't see the apologetic look in his eyes. But just when he was going to say something, a knock at the door alerted everyone in the room.

"Kagome, sweaty, can you answer that? I need to speak with Inuyasha for a moment." Miroku shined his pearly whites at Kagome as she gave him a look that clearly said what the hell are you doing? But nonetheless she answered the door like her elder cousin asked her too.

"So, my dear friend, please tell me everything my cousin has told you about her situation. See, I need to know so I don't slip and say to much." Miroku started right away.

"What? Why the hell should I tell you? What if she told me something that she didn't want you to know, hmm? How about that?" He said, giving Roku a look that would silence any, sane, person.

"Point taken, but put it this way, if you so much as hurt my dear and wonderful baby cousin, you will truly regret the day you ever moved to this city. (I don't know the geography of Japan. soooooo I kind of placed this story in America. He, he um, yeah ON WITH THE SHOW!) Do you understand me? I really hate telling you this but, if you have learned any thing, you would understand." Miroku smiled a kind smile, but his eyes were with warning.

"Feh, I understand clearly, just do me a favor." He got close to Miroku and in a calm voice, a cocked eyebrow and a sweet smile on his face he said, "Don't you ever threaten me again, and I can assure you that while I'm around nothing and no one will hurt your cousin. And if you ever mention this conversation to anyone I will personally see to it that you never have kids, got it _Roku_?" and with a tap on the head, Inuyasha went to go see what Kagome was doing.

"Why I do believe Yash has a thing for my baby cousin." Miroku said to himself, and with a smile he followed the other boy.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you here to pick me up and take me back home? I like it here and all, but I miss you and mom. So, are you, huh? Huh?" The hyper little boy inquired his elder sister.

"Oh Souta! I missed you too, but I only came to visit today, I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you okay?" She smiled at her younger brother as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Ewe, that's gross Kagome! He, he, so how long are you staying and where's mom?" His eyes shined with hope as he asked if his mother was around.

"Not long and she isn't here squirt, I'm sorry. Is there any thing I can do to make it up to you?" Kagome felt sorry at this point because she could see the hurt in the boys eyes.

"Hey Kagome, did you forget that you planned to take the kid to the Cinnabun for some pastries, and hot chocolate. How about it, kid?" He smirked at Souta who returned the smile and turned it on his sister.

"Really Kagome? Sweet! Let me go grab a hat and we'll go!" He then rushed off to the room he was using.

"Inuyasha, I don't have any money on me and I never said anything about that? Plus how am I supposed to get him there? Please Inuyasha don't make a fool of me in front of my baby brother." Kagome looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. I'll take you and the little tike to the Cinnabun and pay for all of us. You can take all the credit for it too. So, how about it?" Inuyasha smiled one of those annoying smirks that would make any normal girl swoon. Yet Kagome isn't normal, she's immune to those characteristics of guys _maybe that's why guys don't ask me out, I don't take their crap._

Everyone piled into the car. Inuyasha even invited Miroku to come along but he smiled and said he and Sango had some homework to do together, with a suspicious look from Kagome, she gave her cousin a hug goodbye then the three were off. The car was silent, and once again Inuyasha felt the awkward silence over whelm him.

"Inuyasha?" A young, questioning voice from the back seat, broke the silence.

"What's up brat?" Inuyasha answered automatically unknowingly upsetting Kagome when he called her brother a brat.

"Hey! You don't have to call me names, that's what Kagome is for." Souta pouted in he back seat.

Inuyasha saw what he was doing in the rearview mirror and chuckled a bit, "I didn't mean it in a bad way; I call my nephew brat and munchkin all the time. You remind me of him. Except your cleaner and you haven't tried to attack me, yet." He looked into the rear view mirror and saw a blank face on the boy before he erupted into a fit of laughter as if he'd gone mad.

"Kagome! Your boyfriend gave me a nick name!" Souta just giggled while Kagome laughed uncomfortably as her face turned pink.

Inuyasha on the other hand was enjoying what was happening,_ I like that, and she looks so cute when she's embarrassed. _They pulled into a parking spot and headed into the mall. As they walked Kagome put her arm around her little brother, he smiled up at her and leaned into her so her body supported his weight. Looking at the sight Inuyasha got a dreamy expression on his face thinking about how Kagome would look as a mother._ Crap! I'm sixteen I shouldn't be thinking about that shit! But you want that don't you? Dude seriously, you need to not bother me when I'm with other people. Fine, but expect to hear from me later. _

"Hey Yash, you okay? You spaced out again." Kagome asked her newfound companion with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you two know what you want to order?" Inuyasha smiled gently at the young woman and little boy in front of him.

"Yeah! I want a cinnamon roll with a chocolate milk, and Kagome wants the same thing." The boy smiled broadly at Inuyasha then turned to his sister who gave him a look of mild annoyance and a soft smile plastered on her lips. Souta stared at his sister for a moment then turned to Yash, "Please?" This made Kagome smile.

Those lips. Those soft succulent lips I just want to…. oh, fuck; I did it again didn't I? Yes, yes you did. Now order or she's going to think you need mental help. Oh, yeah, right. Okay. "Okay, that sounds good I think I'll have the same." He turned to the counter, " Can I get three cinnamon rolls, and three chocolate milks please?" Inuyasha gave his order to the girl on the other side of the counter.

"Yes, that comes out to $8.50 sir, will that be all for you?" The girl looked at Yash for the first time and blushed heavily. To her, this boy was a fallen angel. Yes, her female hormones were kicking in full throttle as she took his order.

"No, that should be all. Thank you." He smiled gently at the girl. Then Kagome came to stand beside him. He turned to her, nudging her with his elbow then ruffled Souta's hair.

This had the girl behind the counter silently fuming and she cursed the girl with the pretty eyes, whom had already taken the very hot boy. She wondered if the little boy was their child. Damn, she thought she could flirt and maybe hook up, but by the way he was looking at her competition it was going to be hard to get him to even look in her direction let alone seduce him. Why oh why were the cute ones either taken or gay? Why? She handed Inuyasha his order and sighed when he turned and walked away. Well, there was always another day.

Inuyasha and the other two sat down at a table and ate their snack quietly. Well as quietly as they could with a young boy playing with his food. _Why is he being so nice? Especially to me, he didn't have to do any of this for my brother or me so… _"Why?" She spoke out loud, and instantaneously turned beet red.

He looked at her suspiciously, and then as if reading her mind he answered. "Because I wanted to. Is it so wrong to want to hang out with my new friend and her brother? Or should Souta and I leave now and make you walk back to Miroku's?" At that point he grinned slyly and then turned to Souta who was also smiling evilly.

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry. Just please don't leave me stranded at the mall. The last thing that I want is to end up on the ten o' clock news because I attacked some bimbo in the parking lot and stole her car to get home." Both boys looked at Kagome then at each other then they both giggled. _ Is Inuyasha giggling with my little brother? Damn, he's so cute. Yeah and I think I know what you want to do missy. Wait, how the? Oh damn, you again? I thought I got rid of you. Now be gone evil! Come back later and we'll talk. Okay Kags, what ever you say._

Every one finished their snacks at that point so they left the Cinnabun. But Kagome's adorable little brother was bouncing off the walls. So they all decided to walk around the mall for an hour or so, cause quite frankly, the last thing Kagome needed was her aunt and uncle complaining that Souta was out of control.

After their stroll in the mall they all went back to Miroku's house. The car was almost in complete silence, Souta was snoring softly in the back seat of the car.

"He's tired. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as quietly as she could so as not to disturb her brother, breaking the silence within the car.

"It's not a problem. Really, I like your brother he's a great kid." A small smile played on his lips. He turned to Kagome and noticed she had a frown on her face. They stopped at a red light, "Hey, is something wrong?"

Startling Kagome out of her thoughts, she stared at the boy next to her. Why does he act like he cares so much? I wish I didn't have all these problems, or I would ask him out, but that's not going to happen, ugh what am I saying I hardly even know the guy. I'm vulnerable, that's all and I find comfort in him that's all it is.

After a few moments the light turned green, and a minute later they were back at Miroku's home. The front door opened up to reveal Miroku with the cordless phone in his hand up to his ear. By this time everyone was out of the car and headed towards Miroku.

"Yeah, she's right here, hope to see you soon too. Okay, love you too auntie, okay bye." Roku stuck his hand out in front of him so Kagome could take it from him. She had a questioning look when she took the phone from her cousin; she put it to her ear and spoke to her mother. Only a few words were exchanged between mother and daughter before Kagome hung up the phone with the look of pure dread on her normally stoic features.

"Roku, mom told me to warn you that Jerry is on his way over here. She wants you to make sure he can't get into the house, and if he tries to force his way in to call the police. He, under no circumstance, is not allowed to get near Souta." She pulled her cousin by his ear and whispered something in it that made his eyes bulge from their sockets. As soon as the shocked expression came it was gone and he was wearing an eerie blank face.

"If there is any thing you need baby cousin, I'm here for you. Okay? And as soon as you speak to your mom give me a call, please keep me updated Gome. Come here." Miroku grabbed his baby cousin and gave her crushing hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Roku. I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye, oh and tell Souta to call me on my cell tomorrow so I can explain things to him. Bye cousin." With a quick smile towards Miroku she turned to Inuyasha. As she spoke to him she couldn't keep her eyes focused on any particular thing, especially at the confused boy in front of her. Then she spoke, " Yash? Can you drive me to the hospital?"

His first reaction was shock, then understanding, and with that last look at the nervous young woman with concern written all over her he turned to Miroku, "Hey, can I use you phone I need to call my mom."

**Omfg! It's been way to effin' long since I updated, but school and shit get in the way, but hopefully since it is summer I'll be able to do much better. I've already started chap 7 sooooo I should be better! Lol please r/r and tell me if I should change anything. Oh I'm soo excited! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! That's what its going to be for the next chapter. Hehehehe lol bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's another chapter I hope it goes well. I don't own INUYASHA or his friends. ENJOY!**

**Chapter seven Problems**

Kagome bit her thumbnail nervously as the car drove steadily in the direction of the hospital. All the while Inuyasha was itching to know what the hell was going on. He was after all, using his mother's car to drive this girl all around the city like her personal taxi driver, not like he really minded but still. Thousands of questions were running through this boy's head.

"Kagome? If you don't mind my asking, why are we headed to the hospital?" She looked at him with a salty substance rimming the edge of her eyes ready flow like a flash flood, and just in that one look he felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces.

"Yash, I have only known you for what? A week? And I've gotten to you in the middle of crap that my best friend doesn't even know about." With one last look she turned her tear filled, ocean blue orbs away and suddenly broke down hysterically sobbing into her hands.

He let her be and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Her sobs died down to soft hiccups and sniffles; all the while she kept her head down staring at something on her lap. Running everything in her head she decided she would suck it up and share what she could with her new, yet very close friend. _Yeah, I should tell him. He is driving me around with out any complaints it's the least I could do. Man, why does he make me feel this way? He makes me feel…so…_

"We're here Kagome." Inuyasha said softly yet detached as if he were spacing out, yet again.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke slowly and very softly, to the point he barely noticed that she had called out his name.

"Yeah? What's the matter Kagome?" He turned to her still form with slight worry in his eyes.

"I, um, I wanted to just say, well, I"

"Kagome, if you have something to say, say it. Don't stutter it doesn't really suit you."

She looked at him shocked, but when she stared into his eyes all the anger that had grown in her dissipated. He was looking at her with a tenderness that she couldn't explain, not a sign of mockery on his face. Since she didn't speak for a long period of time Inuyasha decided to start heading towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Thank you" was all that she said. Those two words stopped Yash in his tracks to turn around and look at the petite girl falling behind. He didn't say anything all he did was smile. A small simple kind smile that warmed her very being. _He smiled. I don't think I've seen him smile all week. Sure he would smirk once in a while but never a full on smile. Damn, I really am going to miss it._

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The nurse at the counter asked the two teens.

"Yes I need the room to Higurashi, Sakura. I'm her daughter." Her voice was short and strict. It seemed a little harsh compared to the well-tempered woman behind the desk.

"Oh, yes. Here she is, she's in room 208. Up the elevator second floor and to your left." With a kind smile to the adorable couple in front of her (cough, cough) she went back to what ever she was doing before they got there.

"Thank you." And with that they were off once again. It didn't take long to get to her mothers room though. In fact, to Inuyasha, it was to fast. Quite frankly he was scared, no terrified of what was waiting behind the door.

"I'll wait out here for you, okay Kagome?" Inuyasha waited for her to enter the room before he sat in a chair next to the door. Kagome nodded to him as she walked in the door and closed it behind her.

"Mom?" She squeaked the word as she entered the eerily quite, uncomfortable, medicine smelling, and all white room.

"Oh, Kagome is that you honey? Baby, come here and give me a hug." She did as her mother told her.

"Mom, what happened? Why did he do this?" Worry didn't even begin to explain the feelings that were running through her form.

"He wanted to know where you and Souta. I just couldn't let him know where you two were. He's planning to try to take the both of you away from me. He got angry and all I did was provoke him, then he came after me."

"But mom! He's not our father! He can not take us away from you!"

"Sweetie, he's already adopted you as his own, and as for Souta, he's known as the father on his birth certificate. It's no use, we have to take it to court."

"Mom, trust me, if I have anything to do with it Souta and I aren't going anywhere. That monster isn't coming near any of us." Her voice was filled with resolve, but inside she was trembling with fear.

"Honey who brought you here?"

"Oh, Inuyasha did. I should tell him to go home." As she was ready to leave the room her mother's hand stopped her.

"You should go too. You can't go home though, I don't know if he's still there or not, so maybe you can stay at a friends house or something, just for the night." The young girl stood still, then turned so she could face the older woman.

" Mom, no one but Inuyasha and Miroku know about what's really going on and I don't want to bother Sango and her family."

"Well I'll give Miroku a call and see if you can stay there for the night."

"Mom, Roku already has a full house with Souta there, plus what am I going to tell Souta when he sees me there in the morning? I can't tell him what really happened to you." Water started to well up in Kagome's eyes. Then a knock sounded at the door. It was faint; so much so that it had t sound again before anyone realized that there really was a noise.

Sakura was the first to answer, "Come in" At that moment Inuyasha's head poked through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over hear you two talking, and well if you don't mind miss Higurashi, Kagome can stay with me and my mom for as long as you need." He could feel the blush creep onto his face, and he couldn't pry his eyes off of the floor. When all he received was silence, his pink blush turned crimson.

Kagome was blushing too, keeping her eyes trained on her mother. All Mrs. Higurashi did was smile at the awkward boy in front of her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, thank you so very much you don't know how much this means to me and Kagome." And if possible, his blush deepened further.

"Mom, you can't be serious? Are you sure you want me to go with him, I mean I can always make something up and stay and Sango's."

"No, you were right. We don't need your brother to find out. Stay with Inuyasha tonight dear, and I'll call you tomorrow."

By now Kagome had accepted that she was staying at the boys home." All right, I have to go home though so I can pick up some clothes."

"No! You can't go back to the house. I don't know where that man is and I don't want him to catch you at home or anything of the sort. Here's some money you can go and buy and outfit or something for tomorrow." At this time Inuyasha finally broke his gaze away from the floor and interrupted the two.

"I can let you barrow something to wear or you can barrow something of my mother's, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Again Kagome's mom could only smile at him.

With an inaudible sigh, Kagome leaned over and kissed her mother on the forehead and gave her a hug. "Okay mom, if you want me to I will. Call me in case of an emergency. It's getting late so we're going to leave, okay?"

"Okay sweet heart." She looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, come here please."

He took tiny nervous steps towards Mrs. Higurashi. Then the woman lying down took his hand and forcibly pulled the unsuspecting teen into a tight hug.

"Inuyasha, thank you so much, this really does mean the world to me and Kagome." She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him.

"It's not a problem, really." When he finally backed away fully he was as red as a tomato.

They all said their short goodbyes and then the teens left the hospital building. They both got into the car and just sat there for what seemed forever. Inuyasha looked at the clock, and was surprised that it was 8:30. _Wow, we were out that long? Man, I didn't know she had all of this crap going on in her life, its amazing she's so happy at school. Knowing me I would be pissed off at the world and rip a new asshole into anyone who bugged me._

"Can we go now? I'm tired and I would really like to crash somewhere any where as long as I can go to sleep." She spoke so firmly that it bordered on being harsh. He complied nonetheless

When they arrived at home it was 9:00. He opened the door and found a not on the coffee table. He read it, "Well my mom isn't going to be home for a while, and I hope you don't mind being alone for a while longer." Looking and Kagome he noticed that she was zoned out. "Hey, come on, I'll get you something to change into."

She looked up to see him leaving, so she fallowed. Upon entering the room her eyes bugged in surprise. His room was small and seemingly plain, yet the walls covered with so many papers and objects it would make your head spin. His furniture consisted of a television on a small black shelf and directly across from that underneath a window was a black desk. The desk had a small reading lamp, a pencil holder, and a laptop and a red and black fold up beach chair as his desk chair. To the left of that was a futon bed that folded into a couch. The last bit of furniture was a silver lamp that was tucked away in a corner next to the bed by the window. Built into the wall the TV was placed against, was a set of shelves that were stocked with books and a reserved space for a stereo. Next to it was a sort of linen closet where he kept some of his clothes the rest he kept in a closet to the right of his desk. The floor was tidy making the carpet seem lonely, but when you looked at the walls, man, it was awe-inspiring. Three of the four walls were completely covered in drawing and sketches. Cars, people, plants, demons, angels, you name it he had drawn it. The last remaining wall had a sword and a solitary first place medal for a martial arts tournament, with photographs and framed certificates to accompany it. This one wall seemed to have a shrine feeling to it.

Inuyasha went to a wall to do something, but Kagome was so entranced with the photos she couldn't really pin point his location. He had a total of fifteen certificates indicating rank in whatever martial art he was in. she saw pictures of his mother, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. There also were pictures of him sparring and doing katas (forms and fighting. I'll tell you why I know this later.)_ He looks so handsome in these._ She thought. Then looking at the sword she saw a black belt with his name sewed into it.

"Here, it gets warm in here so shorts and a t-shirt should be fine. You're going to sleep in here too, I'll take the living room and if you need anything all you need to do is tell me. Do you want anything right now?" Kagome shook her head no, still being dazed by what she had just seen. "Ok, well if that's it, I'm going to go take a shower. If you do want something though, go ahead and get it, I only offer once after that you're on your own." And with that he left the room closing and locking it behind him.

She waited until she heard the shower turn on before she changed into the clothes that were handed to her. The shirt she wore was a large red one that had the words "Wanna know how to keep and idiot waiting? I'll tell you tomorrow." Written on the front in black and white letters. The shorts were boxers that had black and white hearts on them. After that she ventured out into the kitchen and grabbed her self the bottled water from the refrigerator. That's when he came out of the bathroom. He was shirtless, in pant pajama bottoms towel drying his long white hair. When he saw her he smiled at her._ Oh my, I could so get used to this. Thank you mom!_

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome. Are you all right? You keep staring at me, and I'm starting to think I have a booger hanging out of my nose or some shit like that."

With that she immediately turned beat red. _How could I just stare at him like that? He must think I'm an idiot or something! Fuck what am I going to say?_ "I'm sorry, it's just odd being at your place so late that's all." Her eyes turned towards the floor, her baby blues just couldn't meet his amber orbs.

"Yeah right. Are you sure you weren't just admiring my sexy body?" Yash grinned evilly at the girl.

With that statement, her eyes bulged out of her head. Her head shot up to look at him, but when she did he had disappeared. _Damn it! I don't give a rat's ass if he's hot or not! I'm so going to kick his ass tomorrow._ Closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose she went in search of the gorgeous young man.

It didn't take long after all it was only a two-bedroom apartment. When she opened the door to his room, her eyes bulged once again. The boy named Inuyasha was face down on the floor with his legs in a split.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"I'm stretching before I go to sleep. Does that bother you? If it does, then go watch TV in the living room." This made her little angry now, if the smoke spilling out of her ears was any indication.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a total derk!" He stopped what he was doing, stood up and walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha looked her dead in the eye with such a blank expression that it scared her a bit.

"What the hell, is a derk?" his face never changed as they stood there for at least a minute, just staring into each other's eyes.

"It's, it's a douche bag and a jerk put together."

Inuyasha blinked several times then cracked a smirk on his full lips, then that smirk turned into a full on chuckle. "Wow, I have never heard that word in my life. Look, I'm sorry, I'll leave now so you can go to sleep. Good night Kagome." With that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Once again, she was left to her own musings in the room of a boy whom could quite possibly be the man of her dreams and there was only one thing missing, was that man. He was in the other room totally oblivious to the attraction she felt for him. Oh well, no use in crying about it. So she lied down in _his_ bed and tried to go to sleep. A lot of good that did.

Inuyasha was having the same problem. He was thinking about the beauty in his room when his cell phone buzzed him out of his thoughts, "Moshi moshi. Oh, hey mom. What's up?" he asked

"Yash, I had an emergency and I won't be coming home tonight."

At his mother's words he froze. Of all the times she's left him home alone, this was the one time he had a hot chick asleep on his bed and in his clothes. How lucky could he possibly be? Man what he wouldn't give to do the naughty things he was thinking about,_ maybe my left nut? Nah._ "Mom? I have a problem" he waited for her response to continue, "Kagome, couldn't go home. Her mother's psychotic husband is looking for her, and I was scared to leave her alone cause he put her mom in the hospital and I was worried that anywhere else she could have gone he would have found her. I also thought that you were going to be home." He was rambling a bit now; his mother could tell he was uncomfortable talking to her about this.

"You have her there. Okay, can I speak to her please?" Yash dropped the phone from his ear and walked over to his room and knocked softly on the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Kagome. "My mom wants to talk to you."

She lifted the phone that was handed to her up to her ear and spoke softly, "Hello?"

"Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha tells me that you are staying with us for the night."

"Yeah, yes, I am. If that's a problem for you than I can go to my cousin's house or something." Kagome stammered on, receiving a slight chuckle from the older woman.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I just wanted to make sure. I rust that you and Inuyasha will behave. I'll be home at 12:00 tomorrow and I'll take the both of you out for lunch."

"Wow, that sounds great Mrs. Odin."

"Wonderful. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, can you put Inuyasha on the phone?"

"Yeah, um, bye." Kagome handed the phone back to Inuyasha with a smile plastered on her face.

_What the hell is she smiling about?_ Yash thought before he took the phone from Kagome, "Hello?"

"Yash, sweetie, I'll be home at noon. Please clean up after yourselves and use protection if you do anything okay?"

"Mom! We're too young for that! Ah! I ca 't believe you, geese."

"Oh calm down. I trust you and your decisions. I have to go now. Call me if you need anything. Kay, love you sweetie bye!"

"Yeah, love you too, bye." Sounding defeated he hung up the phone. _Man, that woman is crazy. She keeps this up I really am going to have to take that offer for those Trojans she bought for me._

"Well, Yasha, I think we should go to sleep now. Good night."

The sound of her voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked at her as if for the first time. He saw her in his clothes _maybe I can take that offer now._ "Good night Kagome." He smiled at her and then turned to go to the living room.

An hour passed and Kagome just couldn't get to sleep if her life depended on it._ I wonder if he's still awake. The television is still on, I think I'll go see if he is if not then I'll just come back to the room. If he is still awake then, I don't know I'll wing it or something. Okay, here I go. _Kagome opened the door and saw him sitting on an unfolded sofa bed watching something she didn't know what. He heard the door open and looked up to see her standing there looking,_ bashful?_

"Oi, what happened?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. When she saw him she couldn't quite tell if he was awake or not by the way he was sitting, head slumped on his chest bangs covering his eyes. " I, um well, I couldn't go to sleep. I was wondering if I could" she fell silent at the end of her sentence to embarrassed to finish _thank Kami it's so dark, now I know he can't see me blush._

"If you could what?" Silence, he quickly picked up what she was thinking so he asked her to do something for him instead, "Heh, you want to keep me company for a while? I can't sleep either." Inuyasha smiled at her and she smiled back before jumping onto the bed and pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"What are you watching?"

"Only my favorite comedy show! It's the Colgate Comedy hour starring Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis. This show is from like the 1950's. I used to watch stuff like this with my dad. He loved Dean Martin." He smiled and then pressed play to start the movie he had paused when she had first opened the door.

They both laughed at the dynamic duo on the show for an hour strait. Then half way through the third show a certain girl had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked over at her and saw that she was curled up under the blankets. He poked her, and even tried shaking her but nothing happened, all she did was curl her self into a tighter ball. Sighing, he was getting up to leave but something stopped him. Once again a petite hand stopped him in his tracks, just like at school. Groggily she spoke to the confused boy.

"Please, don't go. I don't want to be by myself." She burring her head into the sheets so he couldn't see her face.

He turned to stare at her and put his full weight back onto the bed. "Why?" It was a soft and seemingly harmless question but by the way she tensed, he knew that it meant the world.

"I need someone to be with me right now. But I can understand if you don't' want to stay, if you want I'll just go back to the room so you can go to sleep."

She started to rise from the bed when two arms rapped around her waste, and a soft voice whispered to her "I'll stay as long as you want me to. I'll be here for you Kagome, when ever you need me I'll be here."

She turned around in his arms tears streaming down her face. Startled a bit he stood up quickly and hugged her tightly while she threw her arms around his waste burying her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I haven't cried like this since my father died." She pulled her head back to look at him better. " I must look stupid to you huh? I'm sorry; I'm worried about my mom and my brother and well just about everything. It's too much for me to handle right now. I think I'll go lie down and leave you alone." She tried to back away from the boy holding her but those same two strong arms held her tightly. She looked down at his arms then up to his face, she blushed so hard she though her face would explode.

_Why am I doing this? Why can't I let her go? This just feels so right though, damn I'm so confused but,_ "Kagome, help me put the bed away then I'll go into the room with you, what do you say?" He blushed himself as she looked up at him with her red rimmed watery blue eyes and shook her head yes. They put the couch back together and took the sheets and pillows into the room with them.

Kagome crawled into bed first closest to the wall, while Inuyasha kept to the edge of the bed. As they lay together he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Kagome, sleep with the angels." He bent his head down to hers and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled up at him and said, "don't worry, I already am."

Her words made him blush. But soon enough they were both sound asleep in each other's arms unknowing of what was happening inside their hearts as they beat as one for the night.

**Well how was it? Haha the thing about the colgate comedy hour with dean martin and jerry lewis really is MY favorite show, I used to watch those two with my grandmother. Oh and if I got the Japanese phone greeting wrong PLEASE correct me. I thought it would be cool to use since they are originally from Japan. Oh oh I for got to tell you guys too, no demons this story, I thought for my first fic that I should keep it fairly simple. Well keep reading and give me some feed back! THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally!!!!!!! Another chapter!!!!!!!! Wooo hooooo!!!!!!**

I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, honestly I don't. R/R!!

**Chapter eight rude awakenings**

It was seven in the morning before there was any stirring within the apartment of Inuyasha Odin. As the sun rose steadily, it's light becoming stronger with every passing minute, a pair of golden eyes opened to the disappointment of their owner. It took a moment for the grogginess to leave Inuyasha's eyes before he realized that he couldn't move his arms. Looking down to inspect the object that kept him immobile he was a little surprised to see a young and very attractive woman._ Oh yeah, I remember now. Man this is every guys dream to wake up to a goddess like this. But she might not like it. So how the hell am I going to get this dead weight off of me? Oh! I'll roll her off! _Apparently, Kagome wasn't a very light sleeper. After maneuvering himself from her death grip he covered her with the blanket and headed towards the kitchen.

It wasn't long after the warmth she had felt only moments ago left her, had Kagome woken up. It wasn't a sound that woke her, or the soft light coming through the window, it was a heavenly smell that tingled her nose saying that it was time for her to rise from her slumber. Looking around she remembered that she was at Inuyasha's home. Then she remembered the activity that had occurred between the boy and her the previous night. _It did happen, didn't it? It felt like a dream, but maybe it was. I remember him sleeping in here with me but he's not in here so it must have been a dream,_ suddenly Kagome's stomach growled fiercely telling her that it was in need of food, _that's right I smelled something good. Oh wait; there it is oh it smells wonderful! I wonder if Mrs. Odin is back yet, she must be making that wonderful smell._

"I wonder when she's going to get up, damn that chick sleeps forever!" Inuyasha said to himself while washing dishes.

"Inuyasha? Is your mom back yet?" Kagome shyly spoke to the boy.

"Huh? Oh, no she's not yet. She won't be back for a few more hours. Um, do you want some breakfast? I made some eggs and bacon, and there's milk and orange juice in the fridge." Smiling brightly at her as he finished the dishes.

"So, you know how to cook more than one meal. Great! I love a man who can cook!" Kagome hopped around the kitchen in her pajamas forgetting the shyness she had when she first walked into the room.

_What the hell did she just say? I, well, I don't know, maybe she didn't know what she was saying._ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the hyper girl. Laughing to himself, Inuyasha grabbed his own plate to eat before he had to go get dressed and ready for the day.

"Mm. Inuyasha, this is good, man I think I'm in love." chewing on a particularly juicy piece of bacon.

Choking on his eggs he looked at the girl who seemed to be delirious. "What did you just say?"

Looking up like an innocent puppy she said, "What did I say? All I said was "I think I'm in love". Oh wait, damn, um, no I really like your cooking Inuyasha I didn't mean anything else, I'm sorry." She said waving all of his other thoughts away with her hand while she finished her meal.

_Damn, I don't know if I should be relieved or bummed that she said that. _Inuyasha soon finished his food; satisfied he stood to wash his dishes. Turning, he saw Kagome standing with her dishes. "Here, I'll was them." Yash said while reaching for the dishes. After relieving her of her small burden he turned back to the sink.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Came Kagome's hushed voice.

"What's up?"

"I, well, we slept together last night didn't we?"

His eyes bulged, after practically dropping the dishes he spun around on his heel. "No we didn't. I mean, I wanted but, just no!" stuttering his way into trouble, he blushed so brightly he looked like a tomato with white hair.

Blushing a bit too, Kagome spoke even lower than before. "That isn't what I meant. We fell asleep in your room, together, last night. Not, oh, I didn't mean sex."

Looking at her closely, he couldn't see her eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome. I, just, well I though it would be alright." Sighing deeply and rubbing the bridge of his nose he walked away from her to sit at the table. _What was I thinking? I should have known better!_ "I took advantage." Inuyasha thought aloud in one of the most defeated voices Kagome had ever heard.

Walking over to his sitting from she kneeled before him. Placing her hands on his, which were on his knees, she looked at him "Inuyasha look at me, please look at me." slowly raising his head, Yash looked deeply into her gleaming eyes. " I want you to understand on e thing Inuyasha, you didn't take advantage of anyone or anything. Understand?"

Nodding his head once he once again lowered his head still feeling ashamed of his actions.

Seeing this Kagome leaned up a bit and kissed Inuyasha on his forehead "Thank you." Then she stood and walked to his bedroom, muttering something about 'stupid, thick headed guys.' Right before she opened the door she turned around to look at Inuyasha. His head was still down, but his bangs just couldn't hide the amazingly huge grin that he had on his face. Smiling herself she went into the room, cheeks tinted light pink._ I can't believe I just did that! Man, he is so cute! I need to tell Sango about this._ Closing the door she went to the bed and collapsed, smiling broadly.

Yash, on the other hand was still glued to his seat._ Did she just? Holy, _fucking_, crap. She just fucking kissed me! Sweet, mother fucking, monkey ass! But, does that mean she likes me? Or was she just trying to get me to stop pouting. Well if that was the case I need to put more often_! Smiling to himself he got up and went to go take a shower. Still remembering the brief moment in time when her soft warm lips touched his skin. _Kami, I want to feel that again._

After his shower, he came out to see Kagome on the couch watching television.

"So, do you always come out of the bathroom like that? Or is it just for a special occasion?" Kagome spoke with out really looking up, but by the tint of her face any one could tell she got a good look at the young man in front of her.

Looking down at his self, all he saw was a red towel. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked the silent girl on the couch, as smoothly as possible.

Not even batting an eyelash she lifted herself off the couch and started walking towards him.

Smirking a bit, he put one hand on his hip and rested his body weight on the doorframe. Kagome slinked over to him, but he tried to play of like it didn't affect him of how close she was getting. Then, all hell broke loose in his mind.

Keeping her eyes on one point on his chest, she brought her hands up to his shoulders. Slowly, she slid her hands softly down his chest. Feeling the tight muscles twitch excitedly underneath her palms, until she reached the top of his red towel. Her hands couldn't stop toying with the towel, the only border between his modesty and total nudity.

_What is she doing? My fucking Kami! It feels like my skin is on fire. Okay, shit not good, not good! I'm only wearing a towel, and I don't know if I can control myself. Ok, what is this girl doing to me?_ "Kagome" _shit, did I just moan_.

That one word, though, stopped all action. _Oh no._ Kagome though._ I didn't, shit I was thinking it and didn't realize I was fallowing through with it. _ "I'm sorry" she quickly stammered and backed away.

"I should go get dressed now."

"Yea." She answered. Before he left her though, she could hear him say 'what are you doing to me Kagome?' After he closed the door she sighed, _damn, if only you knew what you were doing to me._

Noon seemed to come too quickly to the two silent teens watching TV in the living room. Kagome was opening her mouth to say something when Inuyasha's mother burst through the front door.

"Oh my, hello you two! Did you have a nice night?" Mrs. Odin asked the kids with barely compressed laughter in her voice.

In unison the two answered "eh" noticing the lack ofemotion in their voices Yash's mother stared at them. "Eh? That's it? Kami, you guys are boring. Any who, get you shoes on we're going out to lunch." All three of them piled into the car heading only Kami and Inuyasha's mom knew where.

"We're here!" exclaimed Mrs. Odin.

"We're going to eat here? Don't you think it's a little too early for Claim Jumpers?" Inuyasha whined to his mother.

"Oh, poppy-cock. Actually, we're here to see your brother. He wanted to talk to you about something."

Upon entering the restaurant, an overly excited, and annoyingly happy hostess greeted them. "Good afternoon! How many will be in your party today?"

"Sweetie," Inuyasha's mother started, " we are here to meet my son, and he should already be here."

"Okay," the hostess said slowly, "what would his parties name be?" she asked while blatantly staring at Inuyasha. Looking back and forth from Yash and the hostess Kagome rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at the odd girl serving them.

"Sesshoumaru Odin." After a time, the mother of Inuyasha waved her hands in front of the young girl. "Miss, the party we are looking for is under the name of Sesshoumaru Odin."

Blinking herself out of the wonderful fantasy of her and Inuyasha feeding each other red vines in the park she turned to the elder woman. "Oh, yes. Fallow me please." Saying this she stared at the teenage boy of her fantasy the whole time taking extra menus, seemingly mechanically, with her.

The three people and the hostess came up to a table where three other people were already seated. Sesshoumaru was the most identifiable since he had glowing silver hair. Then you could see his wife, Rin, beside him. Standing when he noticed that they were approaching the table.

"Hello mother, little brother." Sesshoumaru spoke, as monotone as ever but with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

"Hello sweaty." His mother said hugging her stepson, then turning to hug and kiss his wife. "Hey pumpkin, come give grandma a hug." She told Shippo

"Hey bro, sis, how's it going?" Inuyasha asked his brother and sister-in-law.

"We're wonderful Inuyasha. I see you bought your friend Kagome." Said Rin while reaching out her hand in greetings to Kagome.

Smiling Kagome took the older woman's hand, "hello" she said shyly

"Mm, yes, good afternoon Kagome. Please, won't all of you sit?"

After shaking the older, and scarier version of Inuyasha they all sat as they were told. _Wow, he's even better from the first time I saw him. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are gorgeous! Their father must have been a god or something!_ Placing orders to the waitress, Sesshoumaru started the conversation

"Little brother, how long have you been working at the double fang martial arts studio?"

"Since July, why?"

"How long have you been practicing martial arts?"

"Oh, when I could convince mom that I wouldn't break my neck, so about six to seven years, why?"

"And have you received you second degree black belt yet?"

"No, not yet. Dude, what's the point of all these questions? Seriously, this is getting on my nerves. If you have something to say, say it, and stop beating around the bush."

Chuckling a bit, not a lot but enough to notice, at his younger brother's aggravation Sesshoumaru spoke, " well since you are so impatient I'll tell you. I've decided as the "master" of our studio that I will allow you to test for the advancement to the next level in rank. This will be an opportunity for you to start teaching classes on your own or assist the other instructors during a class so the students can receive as much help as possible. What do you think little brother?" Sitting back, Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha.

_This is crazy; if I become an instructor then within this next few years I might be able to buy a car and not barrow my mom's. _"When will the exam be?" both brothers smiled at each other.

"You'll have until November first to train. Then I, and several others, will judge you while you exact the exam in front of the students attending the dojo."

Kagome, staying quiet the whole time the boys were speaking, chose that moment to ask the scary older man a question. "Sesshoumaru? " Looking at her, he gave a slight nod of his head to show that he acknowledged her. "I was wondering if non-students could watch the examination?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if he hadn't really heard what she had said. "Well, not unless it's alright with my little brother." looking from the girl to his brother he smiled to himself with thoughts bouncing around that no one could possibly fathom as to what they are.

"You don't really want to go, do you? It's going to be really boring; you'll be sitting there for several hours doing nothing." Inuyasha said as he started to get nervous.

"Don't you want me to go Inuyasha?" Kagome said in her most lovable baby voice.

Speaking up, Shippo said, "It's not that Kagome, he'll probably choke if you're there. And if he messes up he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of you." Smiling broadly at his uncle knowing that he couldn't do anything to him.

"Oh, keep on smiling squirt, I start picking you up from school starting this Monday. Nobody will be able to save you then." Gulping, Shippo shut up.

"So, Kagome, are you and my very handsome little brother dating yet?" Winking at her, Rin giggled ever so childishly. Both teens blushed brightly, dropping their heads to use their bangs to cover it up.

"No, we're not dating." Kagome squeaked out.

"Hmm, well, when are you going to? You two would make such a cute couple." Rin giggled again.

Getting over her blushing fit, Kagome spoke softly. "I can't have a boyfriend right now, it would complicate so many things." She looked down shamefully.

At that moment everyone looked at the unhappy, young girl. Inuyasha could almost feel the depression rolling off of her body. "You guys are horrible. Besides, we would just get in each other's way. I would get in the way of her school junk and she would get in the way of my martial arts junk. So, it would be best if we just stayed friends." Inuyasha smiled towards Kagome, who just nodded affirmatively at his words.

Lunch ended now, and everyone was heading towards their respective cars. They all hugged and kissed and shook hands good-bye before heading to where ever they were going.

"I wonder what she meant about complicating things?" Thought Rin out loud.

"Sweat heart, please, don't you pry into other peoples personal affairs, you'll just make matters worse."

"You're right but I would still like to know." The family of three hopped into their car ending on that thought as they drove away.

"Um, Mrs. Odin?" Kagome called out to the other woman.

"Yes, and sweetheart feel free to call me mother." Said this lady while both she and her son looked at Kagome.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to my cousins house?" This statement surprised both of them.

"Oh! Why yes we can if you so wish it. And I do suppose that you need to get ready for school as well. Well, let's have you two drop me off and then Inuyasha can take you, how does that sound?"

"Thank you." Once again the two teens were to be left alone in the car, where silence will be most likely to be apparent.

"Hey, Kagome, I really want to apologize for my sister, she's a few cards short of a full deck of cards there." Yash said trying to lighten the mood.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry too. I know that, well I hope that, o I don't know." Kagome stopped talking then. Pulling the car over, Inuyasha turned his body so that it was facing Kagome.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but you've been acting odd since this morning." She didn't look up at him. "Come on, I would like to say that we're fairly good friends already so, please tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha then reached over and grabbed her hand. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the armrest sitting between them, he brought his hands still clutching her to his face and then did something so suddenly that Kagome had to wait a moment before her face turned one of the brightest reds found on earth. Inuyasha had kissed the backside of her hand but never removed his lips from the spot that they had touched. He didn't blush, just stared with an unknown emotion within his molten eyes drilling into her bright windows. "Kagome, I want you to know something, you've become a very close friend to me already, and if you need anything I'm here for you." After he said this, the image of the night before flashed in her mind.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth, "Inuyasha, my mom and I are going to move."

His eyes widened in shock. 'Where?"

"Ohio. My aunt lives there. We're going to move in with her while my mom's going through the divorce." She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the water that welled in her eyes.

"When are you going to move?" Yash gripped onto her hand as if it was a lifeline.

"Well, lucky for you, not until the end of the semester. My mom and Souta are leaving this month though." She tried to smile, and laugh but only a choked sob came from her lips.

"Who are you going to be staying with until you go?"

"Miroku's parents have already said that I can stay with them."

"Well then, looks like we're going to have to make the most of the time we have left together, eh? So, what are you doing this weekend?" Inuyasha sat up strait again and started the car; once again they were off to Miroku's home.

When they arrived it was a quick good-bye. "I have to go Kagome. I don't really like staying out to late with the car." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I understand. I'll just see you later than." She waved at him, and he waved back. She went inside and was practically tackled by her little brother.

"Kagome! Guess what!" He jumped around like a mad man.

"Ok, what?" Kagome couldn't help smiling at her kid brother.

"Kohaku showed me how to play gorilla football!" He was running circles around her now, "and he said if I get permission from you that I can go to his house after school tomorrow and play!"

"Why do you have to get permission from me? Why can't you just ask mom?" The elder sibling asked.

"Well, mom is out of town so I figured you were my best bet. So can I? Please, please, please, please!" He stopped all of the hyper activity to give his sister the best puppy eyes he could possibly muster.

Staring she thought,_ awe, how can I say no to him? He'll be leaving soon so I should just let him have as much fun as he can before he has to start over._ "Okay, fine as long as it's alright with Sango and her parents."

"Yay! I get to go play gorilla football! Woo, hoo! Tomorrow is going to be the best!" Souta started to run circles again.

Grabbing him by the shirt she asked, "Wait a minute, what is gorilla football?" Quirking an eyebrow at her younger brother, when he stopped all movement at what she had just asked.

"Well, it's football. Not tag football and not flag football because we don't you flags or tag. Well we do tag but we don't tag."

"Souta, stop mumbling and tell me what it is."

"It's no holds bar tackle football, no gear, just us and a football." He smiles big at her.

"Oh, well, um, I don't think you should" his eyes started to water when she started to take back her permission for him to play. "Okay fine, you can go but if you get hurt don't expect sympathy from me. All I'm going to do is laugh at you and walk away. Get it?"

"Got it," he said shaking his head.

"Good. Now I have to go call Sango, so go bother Miroku. Yeah?"

"Okay, thanks sis. I promise I won't bug you for a whole week!" Souta then ran off in search of his older cousin.

_Oh how wonderful. If he keeps that promise this week will go by fast. But, I don't want it to go that fast. Man I'm going to miss him next week._ She went to her cousin's room, where a phone line was where she could get some privacy and called Sango. "Hello, may I speak to Sango" she spoke into the receiver of the phone, "It's Kagome." She smiled to herself, "Fine, and you? Great! Thank you." She waited a few minutes then someone else started to speak.

"Moshi, moshi" said the new voice.

"Hi Sango! How are you?" Said a now hyper Kagome.

"Kags! I'm great how about you? Are you home? I called last night and your cousin said that you were staying at Inuyasha's, what was up with that? Dude, tell me everything!" Sango all but yelled into the phone.

Laughing at her friend Kagome answered, "Jeez, calm down. And yes I did spend the night at Inuyasha's. With permission from my mother, and well it was fun."

"What did you two do?"

"Not, much. We had dinner, watched TV. Went to sleep that's it. Then today when his mom got home we went out for lunch. That's it."

"Where did his mom go? She wasn't there the whole time?"

"Well, she wasn't there when we got home. And she was gone all night too."

"What! You stayed at his house unsupervised? My gosh, did you guys screw? If you did tell me everything! If not, then I'm proud of you."

"What? We didn't screw we just watched some movies he liked and then we fell asleep. Wait, you wouldn't be proud of me if I had, had sex with him but you would want to know every dirty little detail wouldn't you, you freak."

"Hey, I would like to know from someone else before I did it, besides I'm not a freak you would have asked for the gruesome details if you were in my position."

"You're right but still. Plus, I don't plan on having sex until I am married not any sooner. But it does feel good when guys touch you in your naughty places." It took all of Kagome's will power not to laugh out right. The phone had gone silent, apparently her friend thought the worst. Bursting with laughter she said, "I'm just playing you dork! All we did was sleep together."

"You did what?" Sango screamed.

"No! We slept in his bed that's all, just sleep. Oh I have to tell you it was so cute! He felt bad this morning. He said that he felt bad and thought he took advantage of me cause we fell asleep together. He blushed and it looked like his eyes were tearing up. I felt so bad making him feel that way. So, I told him it was alright and I," she stopped.

"You did what? Tell me woman! I want to know the juicy stuff, now!" Sango was so happy for her friend, she wanted to make sure she got all of the details so she knew for sure that her friend had the ultimate crush on Inuyasha. We all know that she would be trying to play matchmaker once she got all of the details.

"Well, it's not much, I just kissed him."

"Where!"

"In his living room."

"No you idiot, where on his person?"

"Oh, ha, his forehead. Nothing special but that was the first time I've ever put my lips on a guy."

"Awe, Kagome is growing up."

"Shut up Sango."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell my cousin" Just as Kagome, said this Miroku walked into the room.

"You'll tell me what, dearest cousin of mine."

With an eep, she turned, "Nothing!" She smiled.

"Kagome is he there? Oh my gosh you had better not say any thing to him you whore!"

"Dear cousin, who are you talking with on the phone?" Miroku had heard someone talking in his room so he had decided to inspect it. Then he heard the high pitch sound over the line when his presence was known in the room, so he just had to ask. _ I hope it's my dear sweat Sango. I should really ask her out on a date._

"It's Sango."

"Really, then can you ask her what she's doing oh, lets say next Friday?" This made his younger cousin go silent.

"Um, yeah." She put the phone to her mouth, "Sango? My cousin wants to know if you're going to be busy this Friday."

"Is he asking me out on a date?" She sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes Sango he is asking you out for a date. So, what time should he pick you up?"

"Um, 7:00pm. Oh, hey I have to go. Tell you're cousin I said that we had better be going somewhere good. Oh and for you, I'm so excited! Don't tell him that. Bye!"

"Okay, talk to you later Sango. Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone.

"So, what did she say?" Asked Miroku, while looking for something on a shelf. He did not look at his cousin when she spoke to him.

"She said seven would be fine, and that you had better be taking her somewhere good."

Miroku smiled, still not looking at his cousin. "So, she said yes. Good, now all I need is some help from her best friend to get her a lovely gift. Though, I don't know if her best friend would help me, since she has to worry about her own love life and all." Finally Miroku turned to Kagome who was sitting on his bed with an all-knowing smile.

"Well, if you would just ask her best friend I'm sure you would be able to attain her assistance."

"Well then I'll do so. So, best friend of the girl I may one day marry. Will you help me get her a gift? It's not for the date mind you, but I am doing a bit of early Christmas shopping."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kagome asked, "Why go Christmas shopping now?"

"Well, you see. I want to get her something amazing. And I may not have the budget closer to the holidays. So I go looking now so I know I can get it later."

"Alright then, how about we go tomorrow after school, so I can probe her mind a bit more during school."

"Sounds good to me little cousin." Miroku sat on the bed next to her.

"Stop calling me that. Man, I'm beat. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Alright, hey Kagome? Are you Okay? I mean since what's happening this Friday."

"Mm, yeah I'm fine. Just trying to keep my mind off of it, that's all. Thanks for worrying." She stood up, followed by Miroku.

"Well, that's what older cousins are for." He gave her a quick hug before saying, "Good night little cousin. "

Smiling, Kagome yawned out, "Good night cousin. Thanks again." Then she left to go get ready for bed. She has to be well rested for the events of the coming week after all.

**So what do you think? Good bad? Can I do better? TELL MEE!!! Haha okay, I hope I can hurry and get a new chapter up!!! THIS IS UPDATED, SMALL ERRORS… UMMM if I ever have different names other than those of the characters from the Inuyasha gang I'M SORRY! I forget to edit my writing sometimes when I type up my chapters…so if you find that mistake please tell me so I can change it. THANKS! And a special thanks to Lunarcat12 thanks for showing me my mistake!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. I don't really own too much just this plotline and crap.**

**Chapter nine CHAOTIC**

It was Wednesday at school now, and lunch has just started. Alex, Sango, and Kagome were waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to get to the "spot" with their food.

"Finally, jeez, you guys take for ever!" Cried Alex as he saw the two boys walking towards the others with all of the goodies.

"Listen here dude braw, if you're going to complain, you can take your happy ass to that long ass fucking line and get your own damn food." An irritable Inuyasha snapped at the rather flamboyant boy.

"Oh fine, if you're going to act like a bitch (no puns intended) I'll just shut the hell up then." Alex huffed.

"Okay you two love birds, knock it off, we have a problem." Sango said while staring strait ahead.

"Kagome I need to talk to you." Kikyo called out before she reached the group. As she came to a stop in front of everyone Kagome came forward.

"Okay, what do you want?" Cocking up an eyebrow at the intruder, she waited for a reply.

Rolling her eyes at Kagome, Kikyo said, "Not here. I need to talk to you in private. Not while, the 'super troopers' are around."

"What did you just say carpet muncher?" Alex snapped. He wasn't in a very good mood today.

Not even paying him any mind she kept focused on Kagome. "Come on Kagome. Your little friends can stay here for a few seconds without you needing to baby-sit them." Kikyo then proceeded to walk away from the group to where she wanted to talk to Kagome.

"Yeah, what ever." Shrugging her shoulders she turned to her friends, "I'll be back you guys." As she turned to walk away she heard some one say something. _Traitor_ is what she heard, but she kept walking. She knew whom it was and would talk to them later. She finally caught up to this girl whom she greatly disliked. "Okay, what was so important you had to say that you dragged me away from my food?" Kagome smiled sarcastically, if you can even do that.

"Okay, look, we don't like each other I know this but let's put that aside for a minute. I heard what happened to your mom and, well I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

This stunned Kagome. "How did you find out?"

"My mom was the nurse that attended to her. My mom said that if there is anything you need you can call her and I guess you can tell me if you want." Kikyo made a face, but then smiled kindly. "Look, your mother was like a second mom to me and I don't know what would happen if anything like that would happen to my mom. I can only imagine how you feel, so lets say we forget that we hate each other and at least tolerate each other?" She put her hand out in front of her for shaking.

"Okay, if you want but you have to promise that you don't say anything to anyone. To everyone else, you and I still hate each other and nothing has changed. If you say anything, so help me you are going to regret it." Kagome shook Kikyo's hand, "but thanks though, and tell your mother I said hello and thanks too." The latter girl shook her head in understanding then walked off to find her clones. _Full of surprises is she, wow I sound like Yoda, but why now of all times would she want us to tolerate each other? What ever, I need food._

"What did you guys talk about that you would willingly touch her?" Sango was the first to pounce on Kagome for answers.

"She promised her mom that she would be nicer to me so she asked to make a deal. If I tell her mom we're all good than her mom won't bother her about it." Kagome shrugged as she lied, sort of.

"Why would you do anything to help her out? She hasn't done anything for you." Alex came at Kagome angrily.

"Look, my mom is really great friends with her mom and if I don't say that we're good then my mom will get on my ass about being nicer to her, okay? Do you understand that if we pretend with our mothers that they won't bug us? The last thing I need is my mother up my ass, okay, so drop it." Alex was asking for it. His attitude has just been off with Kagome today and everyone else for that matter. _Maybe the whole thing with my mom is bothering me but, ah, I don't know Alex is just bugging the hell out of me. _"Look, I'm sorry okay. Let's just eat and enjoy the rest of lunch."

Alex just looked at her up and down. It was one of those stares that were meant to say "you're not my momma, bitch" and it proceeded to cause Kagome to roll her eyes. Saying a short "Humph!" Alex just walked away from the group without another word.

"Wow, seriously, what crawled up his ass and died cause his attitude is starting to stink." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Sango laughed out.

"Actually, I just came up with it. Pretty good huh?" Inuyasha smiled broadly.

"If you say so." Sango smiled a fake smile than turned to Kagome, "Kags, would you know what would make him so mad? I mean he was like that all day I don't know why he would be so angry." Sango said a bit worried.

"I don't know Sango, I just don't know." Kagome sighed big than plopped on the floor. When she looked up though she saw Alex, and he was with a girl named Melissa Tanning. "Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?" The other girls asked.

"Since when does Alex hang out with Melissa?"

"He's always said he didn't like her. Why?"

"Well, he's over there talking with Melissa. Oh shit, dude, they're arguing with Kikyo." Standing up quickly Kagome made her way over to where the argument was.

"Hey, Sango, fill me in. Who is this Melissa girl?" Inuyasha, the poor new be to the group, was way out of the loop.

"Come on I want to see why Kagome went over there. Melissa is a girl that for some reason has never liked Kagome or Kikyo. Since those two were friends at one point, Melissa just never liked them. We don't know why but she's always been like that, always trying to turn everyone on Kagome and Kikyo than when Kags and Kinky stopped being friends she tried to get them to fight by starting rumors and junk. She's just weird." She stopped when they finally reached Kagome.

"Kikyo, what was going on with you in the nurses office? Seems like you got some morning sickness huh? And all those condoms, jeez, don't tell me that the princess thought she may have a bun in the oven." Said Melissa smiling along with Alex. All Kikyo could do was turn her head away.

"Hey, freak-a-zoid, I can tell you why she was in the nurses office." Kagome walked up to the girls, and Alex.

Turning towards the new comer and her friends, Melissa smiled. "Okay, and why is that? Did she get knocked up by your retarded cousin?" she started to laugh.

"Ha, okay no. I'm sorry, but just because you like my cousin doesn't mean shit. And Kikyo does have standards so tell your boyfriend to stop asking her out cause she doesn't want you diseases, you know from you sleeping with anything you can get your hands on?" she raised and eyebrow "Plus, the only reason why she was sick this morning was because she saw your fugly ass, and the condoms again was just in case you contaminated someone she may like." Walking around Ms. Tanning to stand next to Kikyo, Kagome smiled at her.

"I thought you didn't like each other." Tanning said angrily at the two.

"Well, we don't. But we can get over it if we get to pick on you." Kikyo said. Then she looked at Alex and asked the building question. "And why are you hanging out with Melissa? I thought you didn't like her?"

"Well," started Alex, "if you must know, she plans on making me the most wanted person on campus."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, "What? That's all? Alex, have you completely fallen off your rocker? You aren't going to gain anything from being friends with her."

"Kagome, you and your ideas of popularity being nothing are a delusion! You can't survive in high school if you don't have popularity. You can't help me so I found someone that could." Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Face it Kags, you just can't compare with me. So just turn around and get on with your pathetic little sophomore life." Melissa laughed in Kagome's face. She didn't notice how calm Kagome got, but everyone else, save for Inuyasha, noticed that an oddly calm Kagome is not a good sign when she was furious only moments ago.

"Oh, shit. Hey Yash?" Miroku whispered.

"What is it?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"When I say so, grab Kagome as quickly as you possibly can and just hold on to her okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Inuyasha was utterly confused but didn't want to argue.

"Listen to me Melissa, I may not be popular but I have wonderful friends, and I sure as hell can tell you that your fake fucking friends and this whole 'popularity' crap is going to lead your life down the fucking crapper. I'm so willing to bet money that you'll end up pregnant and drop out of school by our senior year, with a dead beat boyfriend that'll probably cheat on you." As Kagome said this anger slowly rising, she took step after step towards Melissa.

"Right, like I'm going to take this shit from you. Why don't you go home to your whore of a mother she might actually care, fucking bitch." Melissa then proceeded shove Kagome. Bad Idea to make fun of her mother, and push her don't you think?

"You want bitch? I'll show you 'fucking bitch'." Just then Kagome reached her hand out and grabbed the hair on the back of Melissa's head. Pulling the unsuspecting girls head down and turning it slightly so Kagome can see the left side of Melissa's face, she cocked her arm back, fist made, then shot her arm down at the other girls face.

"Now, Inuyasha! Grab her now!" Miroku yelled as his baby cousin pummeled Melissa. Not saying anything Inuyasha just acted. Grabbing Kagome around the waist he then pulled her away from Melissa, or so he thought. As soon as Kagome felt someone grab her she gripped tighter to the other girls hair. Miroku didn't help either when he pulled on Melissa in the opposite direction.

"Damn it Kagome! Let go!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He tried to back up but all that did was pull both girls and Miroku with him.

"Ah!" Melissa yelled out as she heard her hair being ripped. Since Kagome could no longer hit the girl she wrapped what hair she could around her hand and pulled. All any one could hear was a huge ripping sound, and Miroku decided then it was a bad idea to pull on Melissa so he let go.

"Ah, what the fuck!" Yelled Melissa. She fell on her butt and rubbed her abused scalp. Looking up she saw Inuyasha holding a now calm and smiling Kagome, who in turn was holding some mangled rat looking thing. Realization hit, and hard "Is that my hair!" She yelled out at Kagome.

"If you want to call it that. Yeah I guess it is." Kagome just smiled as school security came onto the scene.

"Okay, what happened here?" asked a male security officer.

"Melissa was harassing me sir." Kikyo spoke up suddenly, "Kagome here tried to tell her to stop but she wouldn't then she started to harass Kagome and got physically violent. Kagome reacted to defend herself before the boys could stop the fight." Kikyo played the victim well. Her eyes started to water as she told her story to the two male security officers.

"Is that true?" the other officer asked the kids around him.

"Yeah" they all said at once, except Melissa and Alex.

"Okay, the three arguing girls need to come with us and the two that stopped the fight need to come too."

Melissa stood up and got angry with the security guards, "Are you going to believe her crap? She's a lying whore! Kagome is the one that hit me! She even pulled out my hair, and your going to take her side? That's bullshit!"

"Listen here young lady. I'm not liking your attitude, if you don't shut your trap your suspension is going to get bumped up to and expulsion, you got that." The first security officer warned.

"That's not fair!" Melissa whined.

"Just get moving." The other security guard said. (You know that's a bit confusing. Just imagine two guards taking turns talking. XP)

"Come on Kagome we need to call our parents." Miroku said, nudging Kagome as he went by.

"Wow, my mom is going to be surprised that I'm not the one that got into a fight." Inuyasha said absent-mindedly. Then he looked down at Kagome and noticed he hadn't let her go the whole time. Then she looked up at him and he blushed. She made a face in question about his blush, but after a moment blushed herself. He quickly let go.

"I, uh, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Sorry you had to see that. I just don't know what came over me." Kagome looked down in shame.

"Hey, it's okay. She deserved it, I think, maybe, I don't know. I'm so lost I don't even know what the hell that was about." Inuyasha admitted.

"Ha, long story. I'll tell you about it later, just do me a favor?" They stopped outside of the deans office

"Yeah?" Facing Kagome he was prepared for anything.

"Don't lie to the dean, tell him everything you saw, as much as I don't want to get into trouble, I don't want anyone to lie for me."

"If that's what you want Kagome. But you better explain everything about this later, Okay?" he said, cocking his eyebrow.

"I promise I'll tell you everything this weekend." With that she turned towards the office, sighed then reached out to open the door. Turning to Inuyasha she smiled opening the door while she said, " let's watch the chaos, shall we?"

**YAY! Finally sheesh! Okay another chapter up, sorry it takes forever to update I've been concentrating on school, I have to graduate this year I really don't feel like re-living my senior year again. Hope you like it, and tell me if you have questions or anything of the sort. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Hoodlums  
**

Now, all of the hoodlums were waiting in the office. Only three were waiting for parents though. The girls, Kagome, Kikyo and Melissa just sat there. Then suddenly Kagome jumped from her seat. The boys, after giving there sides of the story had been dismissed, so only Kikyo and Melissa stared at her with questioning gazes. Smiling broadly, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"You know Higurashi, cell phones aren't allowed at school." Melissa droned.

"Well, look who's talking miss 'I got a new black berry and I must use it every chance I can'" Kikyo shot out.

"Why don't you fuck off Kikyo?" Melissa said turning her head away from Kikyo.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Kikyo asked ignoring Melissa completely.

"I want to know what everyone said is all. I'm going to text my cousin and see." Feverishly Kagome started to text only taking a few seconds before she sent out her message. Not a minute later everyone near could hear the buzzing sound that her phone made.

"What did he say?" asked Kikyo.

"Not to much. Just said he told the truth." Kagome sat down in her chair. "I guess all we can do is wait for our" before she could answer three women walked into the office. "Hi mom."

"Oh, Kagome dear, are you alright?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Um yeah I'm fine mother. I wasn't the one that got hurt." Kagome smiled sheepishly at her mother than glanced at Melissa.

"Mommy, I swear I didn't do anything bad, it was all those two's fault." Melissa pouted to her mother.

"Calm down Melissa, we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough." Mrs. Tanning turned to the other mothers in the room and stared them down.

"Sakura! Dear, how have you been?" Asked Kikyo's mother, Karen Himora completely ignoring the ice glare they had just received.

"I've been fine. Do you know why we're here?" Asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Something about a fight between the girls." The two women looked at their girls and sighed.

"You know, they have always been little trouble makers, even when they were younger." Mrs. Himora said.

"Yes. Though they usually always fought each other. At least now they're on each other's sides."

"Ha! Yes, now they are helping each other instead of trying to get the other in trouble. Those were the days." Both women laughed a bit and smiled at their daughters. It wasn't long before the dean walked out of his office.

"Alright ladies, lets have all of you in my office. Mrs. Himora, Ms. Higurashi, Mrs. Tanning, you too, we need to speak about your daughters behavior.

"If you don't mind my suggesting, can we parents talk to you with out the girls?" Ms. Higurashi

"No, I want my little girl to be able to defend herself if any accusations are said." Mrs. Tanning glared at Kagome's mother. Who, in return smiled back at the woman with the attitude.

"You see that's what I don't want. I want the whole story before the girls start denying or admitting anything."

"Well you have a good point madam so why don't you three come into my office." The dean ushered the three mothers into the room. And after ten minutes he walked back out. "You three young ladies can come in now." They stood and walked into the stifling room.

_You would think that he would make the room a little happier to be in considering how small it is._ Kagome commented to herself. The room was small dark and only had one window. Three chairs sat in front of a desk that was rather too large for the10ft X 15ft room. Everyone gathered around the bulky contraption.

"Ladies, as you know there was a quarrel involving the three of you. Now, one at a time, please tell us what happened to start this." The dean sat in his overly big swivel chair.

Kikyo went first. "Well, I ran into Melissa at lunch, and as we all know she and I don't get along, well words were exchanged that I don't want to, um repeat, and then that's when Kagome stepped in and told Melissa to stop. Then Melissa started making rude comments to Kagome and then pushed her." Melissa interrupted her.

"That is a lie! How dare you lie to my mother and the dean! I didn't do anything wrong you were harassing me!" She stood up to get into Kikyo's face. While Kikyo just looked at her.

"Can I finish or are you not done being completely and utterly rude." Giving Melissa a blank stare. With a huff and puff she blew out the breath she was holding, and Melissa plopped down on the chair she took from her mother.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kikyo shot Melissa a cold glare, "Melissa pushed Kagome and Kagome defended herself. That's it." Kikyo crossed her arms and leaned against the wall closest to the door next to Kagome.

"Alright then Miss Himora. Now if you would tell us your story Miss Higurashi." The dean droned out in a monotone voice as if he were bored by the whole situation.

"Well, I saw Melissa and Kikyo talking. It's never good when they talk so I went to see what was happening. That's when Melissa and I got into a verbal frenzy and then she pushed me. I let that go but then she started to antagonize me and I couldn't take it and I sort of snapped when she tried to hit me. That's it." Kagome shrugged and looked at everyone stopping to stare at Melissa. (and of course like anyone getting in trouble they're really vague. Hahahahaha I would be. We talked we hit that's all nothing special --)

"Alright then, Miss Tanning it's your turn." Sighed the dean resting his chin on his hand.

"Okay, well I was walking minding my own business when that slut starts talking crap about me. So I turned around and told her off but she just wouldn't shut the fuck up and"

"Like you won't right now." Kagome said giggling a bit with Kikyo.

"You need to shut your fucking trap bitch." Melissa went off.

"All right all right I know what to do. All three of you are suspended for the rest of the week. Don't come back until next Monday. Now go home." The dean was angry and decided that was the best way to deal with the girls.

"You can't do that to me. I can't miss two days of school for their mistakes!" Melissa howled.

"Okay, Ms. Tanning. You'll be suspended for next week as well as for the rest of this week. Now if you keep having these outbursts I will be forced to expel your from the school do you understand?" he gave her the, 'you better say yes kid' look.

"What ever!" Melissa stormed out of the office with her mother in tow.

"Okay then we'll be going thank you for your time." The two mothers left took their daughters to their homes as quickly as possible to avoid angering the dean any more than he already was.

"Man I hope my cousin is okay." Whispered Miroku while he was in sixth period with Sango and Inuyasha.

"Yeah me too." Said Sango doing her work while she spoke to the boys.

"Text her." Suggested Inuyasha. "She might answer. You know she seems to do that sometimes. Answer texts and what not." He was doing his work also.

"Ew, but great idea!" Miroku practically screamed. And was told to shut up by the teacher. Whipping out his phone he sent a text to his baby cousin receiving and answer only a minute or so after.

:wut hapnd?:

:suspndd. Me & kik for 2 days mel 4 1 wk:

:wow g2g talk l8rz:

:k bi:

"Wow, baby cousin is suspended." And that was the last thing said between the teens until school ended.

"Hey Yasha!" Miroku called out after the bell. "You want to come over to my place? Sango and Kagome will be there. Alex was supposed to go but after today I don't think it's very wise to let him in."

"Man that would be awesome but I don't think I can." Inuyasha said a bit crestfallen.

"Oh come on. Please, don't make me beg like a puppy." Miroku pouted his lip. "I don't want to be the only guy there. When Kagome and Sango team up they can be scary." He shivered at the thought. "You weren't there the time I fell asleep. Horrible things happened, just horrible."

"I have to go pick up my nephew from school. Then I have to work tonight." Inuyasha said.

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Not until seven."

"Then that's enough time. And you can bring your nephew with you. Come on he can play my X box 360 or my X box." Miroku begged.

"Fine, fine. Only if somebody walks with me and asks my mum."

"Okay! I'll go the elementary school can't be that far right?"

"Right, it's not that far. And don't forget you get to ask my mum about us going."

"Yeah, yeah ok let's go! I want to get to my place as soon as possible." Miroku started walking quickly.

"Okay, but it might be faster if you were walking the right way." Inuyasha said while walking the opposite direction. As they were walking to the elementary school, Miroku was about to die from exhaustion.

"I thought you said it wasn't far!" Whined a tired Miroku.

"Oh dear lord! It's only a mile! And we're not even half of the way there! So quit your complaining and move it!"

"But Yash! I don't walk I get rides! This is more exercise then I get in a year." Miroku latched onto Inuyasha's arm hanging off of it for support.

"Suck it up and shut up. You're the one that wanted to come along so quit your whining." The white haired boy sighed while listening to his friend complain, after a moment though the noise stopped. Then all of a sudden Miroku was hurrying to get to the school that was now in sight. Rushing past Inuyasha and then some.

"Hurry up now Yash. Or we're going to be late on getting your nephew."

"What the hell? Why are you all hyper all of a sudden?" then looking passed Miroku, Inuyasha could see a girl that looked to be in her mid twenties picking up a small child. And this girl was, well so to speak, a M.I.L.F. Yes a M.I.LF and Miroku just had to go see if she wanted help being a M.I.L.F to his children. "Okay. So why do I have to make friends with the horniest boy alive?" Shaking his head Inuyasha went after Miroku.

"You know, why don't you go through puberty and let your balls drop then I'll think about it ok?" The sexy mom told Miroku. As she turned to walk away with her daughter she felt something rub against her bottom.

"It's unfortunate." Miroku said while his hand explored the rump of the woman.

Slap! This is the sound you heard for several feet in all directions. "You little pervert!"

"I guess that was a no." Miroku said rubbing his cheek in a small defeat.

"No, that was a hell no. Come on Roku stop fucking around and help me find Shippo."

"But the hot mothers need me! They want to have beautiful children with me."

"Ok, if that's the case why are they all looking at you like you're going to molest their children? You look like a pedophile! So quit it before they call the police and have you arrested. I don't feel like putting up bail." Exasperated, Inuyasha started walking towards the middle of the school.

"Inuyasha!" came a squeaky voice from a small red headed child. "Why are you so late? And why is that boy here? He looks weird." Shippo complained.

"Look here squirt, this is Miroku and he made me late so if you want you can beat on him." Inuyasha started to walk away from the other two. Then Shippo took off after him leaving Miroku behind, who was being stared at by all the kids.

"Um, hello" he waved at them. Slowly the kids looked at each other then at Miroku like a wild pack of animals stalking pray. "Uh, heh, heh, Inuyasha? Shippo?" All at once the kids ran after Miroku as if on cue. Running as fast as he could Miroku ran after his friend only to trip on his shoelaces. "No, no! I don't want to be attacked. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

"And you want to have children. Gosh you're an idiot." Inuyasha just walked to the bus stop while a bloody and beat up Miroku followed having Shippo poke at his injuries.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"You ignoramus, you shouldn't be so perverted. You'll ruin my young mind." Shippo told him getting on the bus that was going towards Miroku's home.

"So when we get you your house Miroku I can play DDR right? Cause if I can't then I don't want to go." Shippo whined.

"Look monkey. If you don't shut up I'll lock you in a closet and Miroku's and then I'll call my brother and sister and tell them that you weren't at the school and then you'll get in trouble. How about that? You gonna quit?" Inuyasha was glaring at the young boy now.

"Gulp, um, heh um I'm shut up now." Shippo smiled and then looked straight ahead.

"ha ha you little punk that'll show you to be a brat." Miroku started laughing but upon looking at his friend he immediately stopped. "heh heh um yeah I think I'm going to shut up now."

"Yeah you better. So what are we going to do at your house again?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep from being bored on the bus.

"We're just going…" He didn't finish cause the bus had picked up someone, a girl, a very pretty girl.

"oh my god. Focus!" slapping the boy on the back of his head to keep him from molesting the poor girl.

"but Inuyasha! Why do you keep me from the love of my life?!"

"I thought Sango was the love of your life?"

"Well she's the one I want to marry when I have a good job and can support her."

"So getting with every other girl around is going to help you get her to marry you?"

"I, um, no?"

"ding ding that's the correct answer! So knock it off or you'll ruin any chance you'll get with her."

"fine. This is our stop anyway." The boys got up while the bus was stopping so they could get off. The girl happened to be by the door. Luckily for Miroku, this was his chance. Or it would be if Inuyasha hadn't pushed him out of the door before his hand could reach the voluptuous bottom of that girl.

"What did I just freaking tell you? God you are hopeless. Come on lets go now before someone yells rape." Inuyasha started walking quickly Shippo and a morose Miroku in tow.

**Ok. Looooooooooooooong time no update I know. But I had to graduate high school. ** **I'll keep trying to update within a few weeks but. Its hard!! Ok. I'm going to sleep. R/R please tell me if I'm losin my touch. Oh and I really really do apologize for this being SOOOO short too. THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did I put a disclaimer on the last chapter? Well if I didn't SO SORRY I don't own Inuyasha or any of the group. Sadly I don't have the brains enough to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 It's a date**

The three boys arrived at Miroku's home. Outside you could see several people rough housing in the front yard, two young women and two young boys. It seemed that the two girls were ganging up on the boys. Each girl had a boy in a full nelson, each boy was screaming with laughter. When Inuyasha and Miroku finally walked up to the house they said hello to Kagome and Sango, as well as Kagome's brother Souta and Sango's brother Kohaku.

"Hi you guys!" Sango yelled out.

Running full speed a small figure tackled Kagome unawares slamming her to the ground. "Kagome!" Shippo said hugging the winded girl.

"Oh Shippo! I didn't know your were coming too." Kagome smiled an enormous grin at the boy.

"hey, I'm Kohaku and this is Souta. You wanna go play video games?" the young boy asked timidly, but all bashfulness disappeared when Shippo grinned manically shaking his head yes. All three boys then made their way to the house.

"Awe look they're all friends." Kagome smiled after the three boys. "And you? What are you doing here?" She said after turning to Inuyasha.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Now why would I be happy to see you?"

"Cause you love me?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled.

"Oh? Ok I'll make you remember." Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome, who stood her ground ready to defend her self, but her defenses proved to be worthless with Inuyasha started to tickle the poor girl. "Ah! No! Stop! I'm going to pee myself!"

"Good!" After a minute or so Inuyasha finally decided to let the girl go.

"Hmm. Come Sango, I think we should leave the two love birds alone."

"Hey!" They shouted in unison. "We are not love birds!"

"Could've fooled us." Sango said smiling.

"Sure, like you two are any better. Going to hide in Miroku's room Sango?" Kagome gave a pointed stair at her friend.

"Shut up." Sango blushed and walked into the house, Miroku laughing in tow.

"What was that about?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She got caught hiding in his closet a few weeks ago. No idea why she was but it was funny when my uncle found her." Smiling she stood up walking in the front door. Taking a moment to laugh, Inuyasha soon followed Kagome.

When they walked into the living room all you saw was a small redheaded child dancing like mad to dance dance revolution. Souta and Kohaku were sitting watching in amazement at how fast the song was going and how the little boy could keep up.

"How does he move his feet that fast?"

"That kids is called Practice. And lots of it." Inuyasha said from behind them. "Shippo has nothing better to do than play DDR all day when he comes over to my place."

"Wow, we seriously need to get that good Kohaku."

"Yeah I'll say." Everyone sat down to watch the DDR prodigy child. After a while though it felt like someone had gone missing. After taking a quick head count Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was the one MIA. Getting up he went to the kitchen where he found her making snacks.

"Hey, what you making?"

"Sandwiches. Anything you like in particular?"

"No not really. Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you want to go with me to the movies this weekend?"

"Depends on what day you want to go."

"How about Friday night?"

"How about Saturday? My mom and Souta leave Friday. And I won't be up to it. Oh and I'll only go if we can see something with violence, I'm going to need to get my mind off of things."

"Yeah that sounds good." She had her back to him the whole time, so without making a sound Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. He placed his chin at the crook of her neck and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a slight squeeze and whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry, if you need anything I'm here for you." Lingering a bit on her neck he brushed his lips ever so lightly on the skin beneath her jaw line. Then letting go of her he started to walk away, "Okay, Saturday we go see something violent."

_What was that?_ Remembering what happened only moments before Inuyasha had left the kitchen made Kagome shudder._ That guy is going to be the death of me. But oh did I love his arms being around me._ With the snacks ready she took them out to the living room. After that nothing extraordinary happened. Time seemed to fly very quickly when it came time for Inuyasha and Shippo to go home.

"K, I'll see you guys later!" Inuyasha yelled as he went out the front door.

"From the living room your heard five different voices yelling "Bye!" in unison.

And that was that, the week went by as if time itself skipped forward and Friday came around. First period Chemistry was horribly quiet.

"Miroku?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Where's your cousin?"

"She went with my dad to drop my aunt and Souta off at the air port." Miroku's voice had a melancholy tone to to Miroku at the realization of what was happening he freaked out.

"they're leaving today? Why didn't she tell me I could have driven her. I should call her." He started to reach into his pocket for his phone, when kagome's cousinstopped him.

" Listen man, leave her alone until tomoorow when you go to the movies. She's not going to be happy and knowing her she's going to want to be alone. I'll tell her when I go home to give you a call but you have to promise you won't call her. Okay?" Yash was numb, his friend was in pain and he was being told that he couldn't help. Before he could open his mouth a phone started to ring. Miroku answered, being careful not to be cought by the teacher.

"hey kagome, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uncle sean wanted to know if you wanted to leave school early."

"No its okay. I don't want to leave Inuyasha alone. He's already lost with out you." Both cousins smiled on either end of the like.

"can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, hold on." Miroku handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"hey you."

"Hey yasha, I just wanted to say hi. Sorry I didn't go today my mom and brother," she was cut off.

"Hey, don't worry you do what you need to do. I'll make sure to grab your homework, okay?"

"thank you."

"No problem. I'll gibe you back to Roku. Talk to you later baby."

"Kay, bye." Inuyasha handed the phone back to Miroku. Miroku then hung up with his baby cousin and wheeled on inuyahsa.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" asked Yash.

"what's with the 'baby' stint eh?" slowly it dawned on him. _I called her baby? Shit! I am so dead!_

" I, what?" Inuyasha said oh so brilliantly.

"Dude, if your going out with kaggs, you had better be good to her. Miroky gave yash the "evil" eye.

"Hey bro, we aren't going out. It just slipped that's all." He blushed badly.

"Yeah I bet. Just give me a heads up if you do go out okay? It's scary enough o know she's going on a date with you tomorrow."

"if, and I highly doubt it, we go out I'll have her tell you." After their little agreement they went to their second period, and then the school day just flew by.

Saturday the big movie day. Yash dressed in a pair of black dickies and a red button down long sleeve. "don't you look handsome." Mrs. Odin commented as yash entered the room.

"Mom don't start, I'm going to be late and I can't find m wallet!"

"Is it the one with the chain?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"check your left back pocket." He did as his mother said, finding his wallet where it was supposed to be.

"Thanks mom. I have to go now." He walked over to his mother placed a kiss on her forhead and headed towards the door. "If you need anything go ahead and give me a call, love you." \

"don't worry about me, you just go ahead and have fun." Then he was gone. "my baby is growing up so fast."

Knocking on the door to miroku's home, he stood a bit nervous. A man, a tad taller than he, answered the door. "May I help you?" said this man.

"I'm here for kagome." Inuyasha said nervously. _Do I have the wrong house?_

"I'm sorry you have the wrong place." Before the man could close the door kagome's voice could be heard.

"Umncle sean! Don't be such a bully. He's my friend."

The man turned to her and laughed, "But it's fun to play with little boys. Come on, you're like a daugher to me, if I can't do this with your dated I'll never be able to do it."

"If Miroku has a daughter you can."

"Doubt it. he's too perverted to get a stable girlfriend." Miroku called from another room

"Hey dad I resent that!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha when her uncle moved out of the way. "sorry about htat. He really is nice though."

Inuyasha laughed, " don't worry about it. he's just doing his job. You ready to go?"

"yeah. I'll be back you guys!" she yelled back into the house. Then you could hear two male voices and one female voice answer back "Be careful!" smiling kagome closed the door and walked to the car with yash. "So Inuyasha," She started, "I was wondering what you want to see."

"well, it's a surprise." Staring at the boy as if he were up to something sneaky, she answered, "Ok"

as they pulled into the parking lot a guy on a motorcycle cut Inuyasha off. Yelling out of the window "Hey! Remove your head from your sphincter then drive! (yes, for you ten things I hate about you fans I barrowed that hahahaha)


End file.
